Trapped in a Love Triangle
by dickard23
Summary: Clare just moved to Toronto from Wasaga Beach and is trying to keep the boys at bay after what happened in grade nine. However, Clare is always on some boy's radar and when there's more than one suitor, hello fights. Like mother like daughter, Helen also finds herself in a love conundrum and Bianca finds herself caught between two brothers. Will the drama ever cease? No!
1. Chapter 1

This story is AU. Eli and Fitz have been best friends since they were 5. Adam is not transgendered, but he's still Drew's stepbrother. Owen is friends with all of the guys. Clare just moved to Toronto from Wasaga Beach and is a new sophomore at Degrassi. Drew is with Alli and K.C. is with Jenna. This is a Clowen, Parcy, Adrianca, and more story

Welcome to Degrassi

Clare's POV

Today is my first day at Degrassi. I don't really know too much about this school, but my dad just moved here for work, so here it goes. After my morning shower, I put on a blue dress and a white sweater. I put on my new school shoes, these black flats my mom got me and I do my makeup. Time for breakfast which is sunny side up eggs and toast. I'm careful not to get any on my dress, and my mom drives me to school, since we just got to Toronto, and I don't know where my school is. It wasn't very far. I can probably walk from now on. I kiss her goodbye and go into class. I get my schedule from Simpson's secretary. He's dealing with a teacher's dispute over pay right now or else he would be explaining to me what the schedule means and welcoming me on my first day. I'm in the hallway and lost when I bump into a boy with a baby cute face. "Sorry, I didn't see you."

"Well, you won't see anyone if you try and read your schedule and walk at the same time. Let me guess, you're new and no one bothered to explain to you how to read your schedule or where any of your classes are."

"I guess I'm that obvious. I'm Clare."

"Adam." He takes my schedule and says we both have the same English class. He takes me with him where the only open seat is between him and this green-eyed boy with too long hair. Tell me he's not a Belieber. He smirks at me. "Are you always late?"

"Only when no one tells me where my class is."

"So you'll be late all day."

I sigh. Yep!

"Miss. Edwards, you will be partnered with Mr. Goldsworthy." Miss Dawes teaches advanced English. I know nothing about her. I was just in advanced English in Wasaga Beach. They didn't give me any placement tests or anything.

"Who's that?" I ask her. Everyone looks at me like I'm nuts.

"That's me," the green-eyed boy says. I smile. He's kind of cute.

"You will switch assignments and critique each other, starting now."

He gives me his assignment. "I don't have anything for you. No one told me to write for today."

"Did you write anything? Maybe something not for English."

I blush. "Promise not to laugh."

"I'll try, but if you wrote a love letter to Justin Bieber, I'm getting a new partner."

"Ew! You're the one with his haircut."

"Take that back!"

"No! Anyway, I write vampire fiction stories." Luckily, the one in my backpack isn't particularly sexual. I have other, racier ones at home.

This one is about a vampire boy, who doesn't understand why he can't go out in the sun like all of the other kids. He doesn't live around other vampires and doesn't realize that he's different from the other children. I call it The Boy with a View.

I read his story, which is about two guys who travel from Toronto to Florida, just to meet Chuck Palahniuk. I like him too, but I couldn't drive all that way if my flight got cancelled. First of all, I have no license and eventually, I'd get too carsick.

His story is a bit too wordy. The premise is interesting and I like the characters, but the guy based off Eli, I'm guessing, gets too far off track. He kind of derails his own story. This isn't Kafka. It's okay to understand what's going on.

He reads my story, and he says that he likes the boy, but it's too flat. I should have him actually interact with someone other than just daydream. I plan on bringing the boy back as an adult. "This is kind of like a prologue," I tell him. "He comes back as an adult vampire."

"That makes more sense. What does he do as a grownup?"

I blush. That's the racy part.

"Is this like Twilight?" He looks at me.

"More like True Blood, but I'd like to think I have fewer plot holes and silly gimmicks." I know I have a better plot line.

"You watch it, why?" He raises a brow like a fake detective

"I have hormones like everyone else, despite my purity ring." Why lie about it? I like smutty stories okay.

He laughs when I say that. "Well as long as you know what they're trying to sell you is just sex masquerading as a show."

"People use sex to sell everything. Some products are just more transparent than others." Then the bell rings. Time for me to go.

I get lost again, and this girl stops me. "I'll show you where your class is." She's tall and has curly hair. She's pretty. "I'm Clare."

"Bianca." She takes my schedule and shows me to my next class. "Advanced Math. Have fun with the dweebs. It's too bad. You're pretty cute."

I sit next to an Indian girl with a pretty face, but too much makeup one. "I'm Alli and you are…."

"Clare. I just moved here."

"From where?"

"Wasaga Beach."

"Miss. Edwards," my teacher calls on me. "Since you're so chatty, perhaps you can solve this problem."

It was an easy problem. I said 6, no explanation and went back to my fiction. My school covered this two weeks ago. I don't have to do anything for a while.

After class, Alli said, our teacher's a dick and it was nice to see me do so well after being called out like that. She asks me to sit with her at lunch. She eats with Jenna, Marisol and Katie. I join the table. Alli introduced me.

"I like your hair," Katie says.

"Thanks."

"What's your last name?" Marisol asks me

"Edwards."

"Like any boys yet." Jenna asked me.

"Not yet. It didn't work so well with my last boyfriend. I'm not looking to rush into anything yet."

"When you're ready, there are plenty of cuties here," Marisol tells me. "Like the football team."

"Except QB1, Drew Torres, he's mine," Alli says.

"And K.C. Guthrie, the running back, he's mine" says Jenna.

"Noted." They're both cute, but neither of them do it for me. I like older guys, one that give a manlier vibe.

After school, Jenna and Marisol have Power Squad. I don't know why it's not just called cheerleading, but I don't want to insult them, so I don't ask. Alli and I go to the Dot, the hangout spot for Degrassi kids. I get there and the voice I hear is too familiar. "Peter, Peter Stone."

He comes out and looks at me quizzically. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"It's Clare Edwards, Darcy's little …." Before I can say sister he hops over the counter and hugs me.

"Clare, you grew up so much. How are you?"

"I'm good, just moved here this weekend. I didn't realize you moved to Toronto. I thought you went to NYU."

"I did, but it sucked. I came back home (Canada) and bought this place since they were gonna close it, and it had a big fan base already. How's Darcy?" She's his ex and my big sister. She went to Oxford for college.

"She's doing well. She's gonna graduate this year and hopefully come back home. I miss her."

"Well, order whatever you want, on me. You're practically family."

"Thanks Peter."

I get a milkshake and fries. I barely ate my lunch. It was gross.

"How are you so close to the owner?" Alli asked me.

"My sister dated him in high school. His Dad was an ass, so my parents helped him get emancipated, so he could get his own apartment and be free of him. They broke up when she left for England, but they were always good together."

"He seems fond of you, and he's cute." she says.

"I could never, also, I think he maybe still likes Darcy. He did give me a free meal." I think Darcy should come home and see if they still got it. I always thought he'd be my brother someday.

I go home and tell my mom about my day and running into Peter, and she isn't really listening. I can tell. I don't push it, but I just go to my room and write for English. I'm writing something not about vampires.

I become a regular at the Dot and a few weeks later, I go after school and Peter's new employee tried to charge me. I had to get his other employee to come out and say I eat for free. He apologizes for doubting me, and tells me his name is Fitz.

We start chatting, and he's a new hire. He also goes to Degrassi, but I've never seen him at lunch or in the school. He smirks and says sometimes he ditches because the regular classes are boring. He hangs out with Bianca, and Owen who I don't know. I tell him he should try going to school and then maybe I'd see him around. I wink at him and then go to my usual table.

I end up at the Dot every day that week. My parents haven't really been home a lot and without Darcy in the house it's just me. Sometimes, I go with Alli or Adam and other times I just chat with Fitz for a while. It's nice to have somewhere that's familiar to me and Fitz is fun to talk to. Peter comes back, eventually, and he says he was making business arrangements. He then asks me if Darcy is seeing anyone.

"She just broke up with someone a few weeks ago, Alistair. He wanted to get married."

"And she didn't?" he quizzed me.

"Not to him. She didn't want to stay in England. She's coming back home, not necessarily our house, but …."

"So she wants to return. So I wouldn't have to move to England."

"You were gonna move to England. Is that where you were, seeing if you could sell the Dot?"

He blushes and says, "I haven't even talked to her yet. What if she doesn't want me back?"

"What if she's been waiting for you all along? I always thought she left part of her heart when she moved away, and I think you still have it."

He looks nervous. I jot down her Skype name and her phone number. "Just try. You won't know otherwise."

His hand shakes when he takes the paper, but he says he'll contact her.

The next week

Eli's POV

I really like Clare. She's much more than a girl who has a thing for vampires. She's funny, very smart and has the most beautiful eyes. I hadn't seen my buddy Fitz in a while, so I go to the Dot on Saturday and tell him about her.

"Hey dude!" We do our secret handshake.

"Eli, my man, what's going on?"

"I met this girl and she's out of sight. I'm really into her."

"From where?"

"She's in my English class and we were assigned as partners, so we get to work together a bunch. I go to her house like 3 times a week."

"Nice, have you made your move yet?"

"I want to, but she makes me nervous. She just has a way of looking at you like she's staring at your soul."

"I know that feeling. I met a girl too. She comes here a lot and she's sweet, and she manages to make me excited and uneasy all at once."

"Maybe we can help each other," I tell him.

"How?"

"Well, your girl comes here a lot and I meet with mine a lot, so maybe I'll meet my girl here and you'll be here with your girl and we can talk each other up, you know, wing man for each other."

"That's brilliant"

"I'll bring her by on Monday, after school."

"Awesome!"

Another secret handshake and I get a shake, strawberry!

Clare's POV

I'm having a sleepover at Alli's tonight. The other girls will be there too! They're probably going to go on about their boyfriends which is fine, but I don't like talking about my dating past. My first real boyfriend was a total jerk to me and I spent way too long crying over him. I don't want to have to repeat to them what happened and the next guy was technically just a hookup, well a repeated hookup, but I fell for him too, so I ended up crying after that as well. I don't want to look like a crybaby. I got a chance to reinvent myself in Toronto. I don't want to bring my past from Wasaga beach with me.

I get my bag ready and Sav, Alli's brother, comes to pick me up. He's a bit early but it's because he has a date with Anya afterwards. I thank him for the ride and he brings me to his house. He's cute, but he and Anya are some kind of power couple or something. Also, Alli would kill me if she knew I was into her brother, well at least physically. I get my bag and head inside.

"You're here," Alli hugs me. The others arrived already. It's time for pizza and gossip. They have plenty to talk about, the new boy Jake Martin, who is cute, but Katie's way into him. There's Mo, who Marisol talks about a lot, but she acts like she doesn't like him. I know he's no Brad Pitt, but I think she needs to get over herself and give him a chance, but I'm not going to tell her all of that. Alli and Jenna go on about how their boys are perfect, and then they all ask me who I like.

"No one's caught my eye yet," I tell them.

"Really?" Alli is shocked.

"There must be someone," Jenna pressed.

Honestly, there hasn't been. Every since Declan, I've been trying to keep myself out of trouble with boys.

"I've made some friends who are guys, but I don't see them that way, and I don't think they see me that way either."

"You do like guys right?" Katie asks me.

"Yes and I've had a boyfriend before, I just don't like one like one right now."

"What was your last boyfriend like?" Jenna asks. I knew this would happen. They're going to keep pestering me, so I may as well tell them.

"When I was in grade 9, I fell for this senior at my school, Johnny DiMarco. We were dating, but he didn't want to tell people he was my boyfriend at first because he was older. I didn't like being a secret girlfriend, and I insisted he tell people we were together if he wanted to see me. He did, but he also told them we were having sex when we weren't. Rumors started flying like wildfire, and I got upset, so I broke up with him. Guys hit on me left and right, saying awful things when I turned them down. 'I gave it up for Johnny. Why not them too? Beggars can't be choosers.' I was crying like every day for a while.

My best friend Sean, a junior, confronted Johnny and insisted he set the record straight. He wouldn't, and they fought after school, so badly that Sean knocked out part of the hearing in Johnny's ear, permanently." Everyone gasped when I got to this part of the story. They always do. "The guys left me alone at that point, but the damage had been done. I didn't know how to trust a guy with my heart after that. Sean ended up going to the military, so I was down a boyfriend and a best friend. I write to him sometimes, but it's not the same. Anyway, I haven't had a boyfriend since." I leave out the hookup. I really don't want to tell them about my dalliances with Declan Coyne.

I think I scared everyone. Jenna puts her hand on my shoulder and says it's time to get back on the horse. I'll find someone better here. They know all of the guys. They can make sure I don't end up with a creep again.

We go one to make up and movies which is much easier for me to deal with than romance. Then, it's time for bed. I get in my sleeping bag, and I pass out.

Monday

Sav announces that Vegas Night the theme of the upcoming formal. People are in party mood now, looking for dresses, suits, dates and all of that mess. I'm not looking for a date, well not a romantic one. I might ask Adam if he wants to go as friends. I know he has a crush on Bianca, but I don't think he's brave enough to ask her. I'll give him time and take him if he doesn't. Who knows. Maybe he'll surprise me.

Of course, Katie is angling to get an invitation from Jake. Marisol wants one from Mo. I think they should just ask the boys, but Jenna scoffed at that idea. Apparently, that's not how Degrassi works. I didn't know I was in the 1950s. I don't tell them that I might ask Adam.

After school, Eli asks if we can work at the Dot today. I say sure, since I would have been there anyway, and I want to see if Peter manned up and called Darcy. We go over together, and Fitz is working.

He gave Eli a weird look. I don't know why. I order my usual and Eli tried to pay and Fitz said it was on the house. Eli walks away and then Fitz says. "Clare's on the house. You have to pay."

Eli whispers something in a hissing voice, but I don't understand what he said.

Eli's POV

"Why are you being a dick in front of my girl?"

"She's my girl you idiot. What the hell are you thinking," Fitz answers.

SHIT! This is the Dot girl. "She's a writer, like me, we should be together."

"Opposites attract, duh!" We feud and the next thing I know, she's not even there.

Peter's POV

I had a great phone conversation with Darcy. She said she missed my voice, and she was coming home after graduation. I ask her if she'd like to have dinner with me when she returns and she said "it's a date." We have a Skype date tonight actually, where we can catch up face to face. I miss her pretty face.

Her cute sister just came in, and she's walking towards me. "So did you call her?"

"I did?"

"And?" She inquires.

"And, we have a Skype date tonight."

She squeals and hugs me. "I just knew she was waiting for you."

Eli and Fitz are glaring at me now.

"Why are you hugging her?" Fitz snarls.

"I'm just a family friend, calm down!" I release her and say, "I'm interested in an older Edwards."

They look puzzled.

"He means my sister," she says. "So what's with you two? You've both been pissy since I got here."

They both mumble excuses, but I get it. They both want this blue eyed babe.

Clare sits down to do English with Eli and Fitz's eyes never leave her. This is gonna be bad! Well, I'm going to talk to Darcy. I tell Spinner he's in charge for the rest of the night and I head out the back.

Clare's POV

Eli offers to take me home in his car and Fitz says he'll drive me when his shift is over. I say I can walk. I do that everyday anyway, and I say goodnight to both boys.

I hope they get over their testosterone trip because I do not want any more fighting in my life. I'm sick of boys fighting because of me.

I get home and my parents are out, so I go to do my homework upstairs and then I watch a movie. I like American Beauty. I've seen it twice before, but it doesn't get old for me.

Tuesday

Fitz's POV

I can't believe Eli likes the same girl. He needs to back off. He's had better luck with girls than I have and this is my chance. I get to school, and I'm actually going to go to class, so I can try and see Clare.

Eli's there with Adam and he says we need to talk. I stop in front of his car, and he says that of course I have a crush on Clare. She's cute, but he needs to get over Julia and she's the only girl who can take his mind off her. I say she's not a memory wipe and he gets pissy. "Just lay off." He barks

"You lay off."

"What she want with a school skipper who works at the Dot. You can't even comp her food cause Peter does that for her."

I got pissed and yanked the hood ornament off the front of his car and threw it at him. He punched me, and we started to fight.

Adam tried to separate us but he can't. I just get Eli to the ground when I feel these big hands pull me away. "The fuck is wrong with you."

It's Owen and he's not happy.

"He's trying to steal my girl," I say.

"She's my girl," Eli says.

"Stop fighting over some pussy. Don't be dumb." He sends us to our separate corners. "Eli, see if Jay can get the ornament back on your car for you and leave Fitz be. Fitz, lay off Eli, and his car. Now what girl caused all this trouble."

Neither of us say. Adam does. "Clare Edwards. She's my friend, and they both like her."

"She flirts with me at the Dot," I say.

"She flirts with me in English," Eli adds.

Owen shakes his head and tells us both to beat it.

Owen's POV

I hate drama over sluts. What girl is gonna flirt with a dude and his best friend? I need to meet this bitch. I have Adam point her out to me, and I'm gonna find her at lunch.

I see her then and she's pretty cute. Of course, she sits with Marisol and company. No wonder she's being bitchy. I pull up a seat next to her and ask her what the hell's going on?

"Excuse me," she says. "I don't know what you're talking about." She looks at me like I'm nuts.

"I mean why are Fitz and Eli fighting over you?"

"They were fighting?"

"I had to pull Fitz off Eli this morning. They were pummeling each other because they both think you want them."

"I don't want either of them," she says. "I only see them as friends."

"Then why lead them on? They're best friends!" I'm annoyed with her now.

"I didn't lead them anywhere. Eli's my English partner, and Fitz works at the Dot, which my sister's guy owns, so I hang out there a lot since he comps my food."

"Fitz comps your food?"

"No, Peter. My sister's guy."

"I didn't know Peter had a girl."

"She's in England. She's at Oxford."

"Well, anyway. This fighting needs to stop."

"I hate fighting. I don't want them to fight over me."

"Really?"

"You sound surprised."

"I just thought girls loved that kind of shit."

"Well, I've been there, done that, and it ended horribly, so I don't want a repeat."

"Fine, then can you let them down both easy cause I can't babysit those idiots forever?"

"I'll talk to them both after school."

I get up and leave.

Clare's POV

What an abrasive man. He's not a boy. He's too big and authoritative to be a boy. He's blunt and harsh and pretty judgmental. I think he's a jerk, but why is my heart racing right now. Why am I feeling something inside me that I haven't felt for someone in months, not since Declan. I'm aroused. I can't stop staring in his direction.

"Earth to Clare," Alli calls.

"You got two guys fighting over you," Jenna says. "This is great."

"How?"

"You have your pick, either brooding writer Eli or bad boy Fitz."

"I just like them as friends, and I hate fighting. It only hurts people."

"Don't be dumb," Marisol says. "Go with one of them to Vegas Night. See if there's romance." I can't go with either of them. It will be a massacre. They fought before I agreed to anything in the first place. Maybe Adam can take me.

After school, I told both Eli and Fitz that I didn't want them fighting over me. I don't date fighters, and as of now, I see them both as friends. It could change, potentially, but not if they keep beating each other up. Then I say goodbye to both of them, end of story. They agree to be patient and stop fighting, and I head home for the day. I'll find out about Peter's Skype date tomorrow.

I'm home alone, and I get out the vibrator I'm not supposed to have. My mom caught me with it over the summer, and my dad threw it away, but I dug it out do the trash before the trash man came and washed it like three times. I don't know why but neither of them can accept that I have sexual urges. What do they think puberty does to people?

I close my eyes and imagine one of my favorite fantasies, one I memorialized in a story. Harris is the vampire prince. He grew up an innocent boy who didn't understand his legacy, but now his dad is dying and he's going to be king soon. He needs to assert his dominance which means lots of pillaging and bloody murder. He gets to one house and is about to slaughter a family when a beautiful girl begs him to leave her family alone and take her instead. He grants her request, but when he goes to drink her blood, her eyes stop him.

He didn't know it at first, but he eventually realized she was the little girl who would always come up to his window. He wasn't allowed outside but she would come to his window and smile at him, like she wanted to take him with her, to let him join in on all of the fun. She was the only one who saw him as he saw himself, a normal little boy and now she was all grown up, voluptuous and much taller, but those same blue eyes. He decides to keep her as his hostage and he chains her instead of killing her.

He actually takes good care of her. He bathes her, gingerly washing her hair. He brings her food, human food, and he keeps her in a secret room, so none of the other vampires will kill her. He tells her he'll kill her, and her family if she tries to escape, but she doesn't. She instead becomes his lover and eventually his vampire queen after he sires her.

I close my eyes and imagine Owen is the man keeping me trapped, ravishing me as I am weak and defenseless. I moan loudly as my vibrator massages my clit. I'm quite eager and I imagine Owen's strong hands on my body, his teeth on my nipples his fingers seeking entrance into my wetness and I growl "FUCK!" I buck my hips as a familiar feeling of pleasure builds up inside me. I need to feel his touch. His lips, his fingertips, his hot breath, anything that can set me over the edge. He's not here, so I pinch my own nipple hard and when I tug on it, imagining it's Owen's teeth, that's enough and I cum, "OH GOD FUCK!" gushing all over my sheets as I writhe in ecstasy.

I shower quickly and wash and hide my toy. I get dressed and my parents are home. Time for dinner.

The next few days are pretty normal. It's not until Movie Night on Friday that they have a problem. Clare goes to see Adam like she usually does and Eli comes over which is normal. Fitz however, comes to "hang out with Drew" even though he's on a date with Alli, like every Friday. Fitz says he'll stay for the movie and Eli's pissed. They both try to sit next to Clare, but she sits between the armrest and Adam. They start to bicker and she says she's leaving if they don't behave. They stay quiet through the movie which is Man on Wire.

After the movie, both of them try to drive her home, but she doesn't want to pick between them. Drew's back, and she has him drive her home.

Drew's POV

"Why don't you just pick one? They'll keep fighting until you do."

"I can't pick," she says. "They both want more than I can give them."

"You don't want either of them?"

She shrugs.

"Do you like any guys?" I can't believe she has two fighting over her, and she's totally disinterested.

She blushes. "He only sees me as that girl who causes guys to fight over them."

"Maybe he doesn't. You should at least try, and if he's into you, then Eli and Fitz can stop hating each other."

She says she'll think about it, but she sounds like she's too chicken to go for this guy, whoever he is. She thanks me for the ride and then goes inside her house.

Saturday

Alli's POV

I'm going dress shopping with the girls. We find the perfect dress for Clare, red sleeveless, show's off her ta-tas and will send FItz and Eli to the hospital by giving them heart attacks. She gets white gloves, heels and a cigarette case and a long cigarette holder from an antique store. She also gets a fake, light up cigarette. She'll totally look like a classy mole.

We try and get her to tell us if she likes Eli or Fitz and she denies liking either of them, but I think she likes someone. She's been whistling to herself and blushing randomly and all giddy about some guy. Maybe she's into someone else altogether. Man this girl's love life is complicated.

We break for lunch and I see Owen at the mall with Bianca. Clare looks like her heart skipped a beat. Owen Milligan? Maybe that's her mystery crush. I ask her about it in the bathroom and she says she's being silly. Why would he want her when he has Bianca.

"He's not with her," I tell her.

"They're always together," she counters.

"You and Adam are together a lot. You're not with him. Trust me. He's not with her."

"Even if he isn't. Why would he want me?"

"Why wouldn't he?"

"Cause he's a sex god, and I have a purity ring."

"A sex god. You got it bad girl. Just try."

She sighs. We go back to the others.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tuesday**

The boys can only stay good for about a week. Eli asks Clare to Vegas Night after school and before she can respond, Fitz asks her to Vegas Night and they're brawling. She's about to ask Adam to Vegas Night, partially because she's upset with them and partially to see if they'll stop punching each other when Owen comes out and says. "What now?"

"They both want to take me to Vegas Night. They started fighting before I could answer either of them."

"Neither of you are taking her to Vegas Night," he barks.

They stop punching to look at him.

"I'm taking her."

Clare's POV

WHAT! Did he just say he's taking me, but he's so sexy. Wait! He didn't even ask me. What if I didn't want to go with him?

He pulls his car around front. Of course, he drives a convertible.

"Hop in," he says, well pretty much commands. I get into the car and he drives.

"How do I get to your house?"

I tell him how to drive there. "I usually just walk home."

"Well, how can I introduce myself to your parents if you walk home?"

"You want to meet my parents?"

"I assume they'll want to meet me before I take you to Vegas Night."

"Why are you taking me?" I don't try to get out of it. People don't say no to Owen Milligan.

"Because I wanted them to cut it out."

"I would have taken Adam."

"And let him fall for you, too. Also no way he can keep Eli or Fitz from whisking you away and fighting over you. With me, they'll behave, and you'll be safe."

"And if they don't."

"They won't disobey me. Sav may be the president, but I'm the king of this school."

We get to my house and to my surprise, my mother is actually home. I introduce her to Owen, and he says it's a pleasure to meet her and kisses her hand. She looks smitten with him. He tells her he's 17, has had his license for one year and two months, and he has never been in an accident or gotten a ticket other than a parking violation when he was running late one day.

He tells my mom that the dance starts at 8 and ends at 10:30 and he will bring me straight home afterwards. My mom agrees even though my curfew is at 10. He also says that he'd like to take me to dinner first as the school always serves well, not so great, food at their formal events. My mom agrees to that too. She never wants me alone with boys. I hid my entire relationship with Johnny from her, and she never even heard of Declan.

He tells me he'll see me in school tomorrow and for my mother to have a lovely day and he's gone.

"Well, he's a handsome young man," my mother tells me.

"I know."

"How did you meet him?"

He scolded me in front of my friends for creating drama. "He walked up to me at lunch. I must have caught his eye."

"Well you are becoming a looker. I knew it would happen for you, eventually."

"Thanks Mom," I think. I head upstairs.

Now, I'm really confused. The man whose mere presence tantalizes me is taking me to Vegas night, but I'm more scared than excited. What if I screw it up? What if he doesn't like me? What if Eli and Fitz ruin my date anyway? I need perspective that only one girl can give me.

I Skype Darcy, and she answers. She was talking to Peter, so he's there too on three-way.

"Hi Darcy. Hi Peter."

"Clare, how are you Honey?" she asks me.

"I haven't seen you in the Dot for a while," Peter says.

"That's part of why I need some advice." I tell them how Fitz likes me, Eli likes me, they fight over me, I like Owen and Owen's taking me to the dance.

"Well what's the problem?" Darcy asks me. "He wouldn't take you to the dance if he didn't like you."

"He said it was so his friends would stop fighting. What if he doesn't see me as girlfriend material?"

"Why wouldn't he?" Peter asks.

"Because he's dreamy, and I'm a bookworm."

"I don't care what he said," Peter counters. "He wouldn't take you to the dance if he didn't like you. He might not admit it right away, but he'll come around."

"Maybe you should go to dinner first," Darcy suggests. "You can talk to him one on one."

"He's already taking me to dinner," I tell them.

"HE LIKES YOU!" they both shout in unison.

Maybe I just needed to hear it from someone else to think this is actually happening. Peter tells me to relax and just be myself because that's who he likes already. Darcy tells me not to be afraid to show a little cleavage and maybe I should get ready with my girlfriends, since she's not there to help me with that kind of stuff.

Shit! I didn't tell my friends yet. I have to call Alli!

Peter says not too much cleavage, so he doesn't get the wrong idea.

I thank them for the advice and I'll leave them to their own chat.

Peter's POV

"AW! Bookworm is growing up."

"I know," Darcy tells me. "I feel like she was an awkward 11-year-old girl yesterday, and now she's 15, and is already apart of a love square."

"She's got game!"

Darcy laughs. "She might end up with more boys than I had in high school by the time she's done."

"Who else is there?"

"She dated a boy last year, and had a friends with benefits last year too!"

"SHE WHAT!"

"I know, right. I couldn't believe it when she told me, but she sent me his picture and he was cute."

I scowl at her.

"Not as cute as you, Baby! Anyway, she needed a distraction after her breakup, and they decided to be friends who make out sometimes."

"Just making out?"

"I can't betray confidences, but she didn't go all of the way with him. She wouldn't do that, not for some hookup."

I sigh. I need to watch her more carefully.

Alli's POV

My phone rang right before dinner. I would normally ignore it, but it's Clare and I heard Eli and Fitz fought over her again today.

"Hey Clare."

"Alli are you sitting down?"

"I am, but why?"

"Guess who's taking me to Vegas Night?"

I have no idea. She wouldn't be this excited over Adam and it's not Eli or Fitz, so it must be, "Owen?"

"Yep! He even introduced himself to my Mom today."

"WHAT! You landed Owen Milligan!" I wasn't actually expecting this to happen, just hopeful.

Sav is staring at me!

"He said he's taking me to dinner beforehand. I'm so nervous, but excited. This could be my chance."

"Take it girl and run with it. I bet he'll kiss you. Tell me what it's like." What girl hasn't dreamt of Owen Milligan at some point. He's a stud! "I gotta go to dinner, but let's get ready together before your dinner date!"

"Who's going out with Owen Milligan?"

"Clare."

"Clare? Why?"

"Because she likes him and he asked her, and you better not mess with them."

"I wouldn't mess with them; I'm just surprised that's all."

Fitz's POV

What the FUCK! Owen just stole my girl. I had to work at the Dot, so I couldn't even confront his ass.

Eli comes in. "We should kill Owen."

"He stole my girl."

"My girl!"

"Our girl."

"Yeah! He told us to stop fighting over her. He didn't say he was going for it himself."

"He said bros before hos. He's the ho!"

"Let's give him a piece of our mind after you get of work."

We go over to Owen's house.

He's playing basketball with his brother Tristan.

"It's all in the follow through, Tris. Get consistent when you're in the low post and you'll be a beast."

"What the FUCK!" I yell at him.

"Not in front of my little brother. Tristan, get in the house!"

He runs inside with his ball.

"Why didn't you tell us you were into Clare?" Eli demands.

"Who said I'm into her?"

"Why take her to Vegas night!" I yell.

"Cause you two idiots were driving her crazy. If you didn't calm down, you both were going to lose her anyway. Look, she couldn't go with either of you without hurting the other one. I'll take her, you'll both get your chance to dance with her, and if you play it cool, maybe the dance will help her figure out her feelings, but if you act like she's your chew toy, then she'll find a better behaved dog."

We both want to beat him up, but Owen's a big dude and his dad's a bigger dude, and I see him looking at us through the window. I tell Eli, "let's go."

We both agree to be good throughout the dance, and if Owen tries to get fresh with her. We both kick his ass together. King or no King!

**Wednesday**

Bianca's POV

Drew Torres is hot. Too bad he's with that chipmunk Alli. Maybe if I sent him a sexy photo, he'd see that I'm available. I text him one and say "Boiler Room 3:30?" It can't hurt. I get to school, after second period cause I don't like my first two classes, and I see Clare and chipmunk talking. "You're so lucky," she says to Clare. "Going to Vegas Night with Owen Milligan."

What! When did he ask her and why? I gotta find out. After third period, I see Clare going into the bathroom. I follow her.

She's washing her hands. She probably does this before lunch every day. "So I hear you're going to the dance with Owen. How did you get him to ask you? Or did you ask him?"

"He told me he was taking me."

"Now that sounds like Owen. What are you scared of him or something?" I notice trepidation in her voice.

"I'm not scared of him," she says. "I'm scared he won't like me, the way I want him too."

"Guys like being seduced. Keep the flirting up, the gentle hand touches." I demonstrate on her hand, sending chills up her spine. "Like that, the eyes, but make sure you don't blink too much, nice gentle eye rolls and bring things to your lips a lot. Just think about turning him on, and he'll respond."

She blushes. "Why are you helping me? I don't really know you."

"I know, but Owen's my friend and he's had some shit go on with him before. He deserves with a shot with a girl who actually likes him and isn't just using him. You have a reputation for being a goody two shoes, so be good to him."

"I will."

We leave it at that and we go our separate ways.

At 3:30, I go down to the boiler room and Drew is waiting for me. I kiss him on the lips, letting him taste my minty lip gloss, then I take off his shirt, kissing my way down his chest and abs. He's got a good body; I knew he would. I undo his belt and look at him. He's already hard for me. This was like stealing candy from a baby. I get down on my knees and open my mouth.

Friday's

Clare's POV

Today's the Day. Both Eli and Fitz said they'd behave themselves if I'd dance with them tonight. I promised them both one dance on the condition they didn't fight each other or Owen. I get through the day and then Alli comes with me to my house. First, I take a quick shower and shave my legs. Then, I dry off and add a bit of perfume and moisturizer. I go to put on my regular underwear and Alli shakes her head. She goes through my draw and finds my only fancy underwear. It's black and lacy. Declan liked seeing me in it. I don't think Owen's going to take off my dress, but Alli says just in case, and she leaves condoms in my drawer, just in case.

She helps me with my hair and I do her hair as well. We do our nails, and then we do dresses and makeup. Drew's picking her up from here. My mom takes our picture and then Owen arrives.

He got his hair cut, not too short, which is good because I like long locks. He looks like a prince in his tux and he brought me flowers. My mom has me take a picture with them before she puts them in water. She takes a picture of me and Owen, well she took like five, and then we are off to dinner!

He takes me to an Ethiopian restaurant, where everyone else is casually dressed, but there is nice mood lighting. It's food that we eat with our hands. I heed Bianca's advice and draw the food to my mouth slowly, savoring every bite. He takes a rib, dips it in the curry and then feeds me it with the bread. I gently graze my teeth on his thumb. I'm getting very excited. He tells me that I look lovely, and Eli and Fitz might pass out when they see me. I blush as he moves an errant lock out of my face.

I see a warmer side of him that I've never seen before. I ask him about it on the way there.

"I'm a good date," he said.

"This is beyond good," I tell him. "I've had more fun with you in an hour than I did in my previous relationship (Johnny)."

"He must have been a sucky boyfriend."

"He was," I admit.

"Well, forget about him. He's not worth it." I couldn't agree more.

We get to the dance and Jenna and Marisol rush up to us, dragging their dates along. "You two are so cute together."

Owen put his arm around my waist. I'm burning up from his touch. It's getting hard to breathe. He leads me to the dance floor and his hands are on my waist. My hands find his shoulders and he's an excellent lead. "You're a very good dancer," I tell him.

"My mother sent me to etiquette school. It included dancing lessons."

Why am I not surprised? After a few dances, soft whispers in each other's ears, feeling his hot breath on mine, wanting to kiss him so badly. I'm too riled up and I go to the far away bathroom to relieve my tension with my fingers. I wash my hands and return to find Eli looking at me. "Can I have my dance now? I didn't fight anyone."

I agree and we dance for one full song. Of course, Fitz and Owen have found me by then. Fitz gets his dance too, neither of them acted up which makes me relieved. I told them both afterwards that I like them as friends, and I don't want to lead them on. They're too handsome to pine over me, and there are plenty of pretty girls, right here for the taking. They both say it's not so easy to get over me.

I see some girl with Owen and when the song ends, I reclaim my date. She glares at me, but Owen whisks me away.

"So how did it go?"

"I think they both get that I'm not interested in them that way."

"Any reason why not?"

"Another guy caught my eye."

"Tell me about him."

Before I can, I hear "YOU FUCKING SLUT!"

We turn to see Alli screaming at Bianca and Drew. "And you were supposed to be my boyfriend."

"I am your boyfriend!"

"Then why did you let Bianca suck you off in the BOILER ROOM!"

OH SHIT!

I start to tense. Owen rubs my back. It feels good. As inappropriate as it sounds, I'm about to purr for him.

"It meant nothing Alli! She's just a slut okay."

That's really mean. Bianca knew he was taken, but he did too! He shouldn't have taken it if she's just a slut to him.

I see Adam. He's bright red. Oh boy!

Adam's POV

I don't believe this."SHUT UP!" I bark at my brother. "You don't talk about her like that."

"What's it to you?"

"What's it to me? Let me tell you. You're my brother and I've always had to be in your stupid shadow because you're taller and better at sports. You could have any girl you want, manage to get yourself a pretty, smart, nice girlfriend and you treat her like crap by hooking up with the one girl I like just to treat her like crap, and you think you can get away with it because you have a pretty face. You're clearly the biggest slut here and a dickbag to match!"

I just stormed off. I was too pissed to look at him anymore.

Bianca's POV

Adam likes me. He never told me, and he's the first guy to ever stand up for me before. I need to talk to him. I get up.

"Where are YOU going?" Alli gets in my way.

"To talk to Adam, duh!"

"Why so you can suck him too, you slut!"

"You think I'm the slut. Marisol fucked K.C. behind Jenna's back for weeks, but she's not a slut because she's on the power squad. Y'all a bunch of hypocrites." I ran off. I know I shouldn't have outed K.C. like that, but I'm pissed and I needed a new fight to go on.

I can hear Jenna screaming as I look to find Adam. Surprisingly, I find him alone in the boiler room.

"Why didn't you ever tell me that you liked me?"

"Because pretty girls like you never like me. They always just want Drew."

I run my fingers through his hair. "Don't let anyone tell you that you don't deserve what you want."

He looks at me, and he pulls me towards him, kissing me with a passion that I have never felt before. Before I know it, I'm kissing him back, my hands in his hair as his hands find my back and he holds me like he wants to hold me forever. His lips are soft and sweet and his tongue is teasing my lip. I give his tongue entry and I bite on his lower lip. I feel myself melting into him. I start kissing his neck and I bite him. He growls and it sounds sexy. I find myself grinding on his hips, and I can feel his erection. I go to take it out, and he stops me.

"You don't have to."

"Are you saying you don't want me to suck you. That's a first."

"I would like you to, but I like you more, and I don't want you thinking you have to do that to have me. You had me at hello."

I've never had someone be so considerate of my feelings before. I kiss him intently and we keep grinding against each other. He does feel nice. I have a feeling he's bigger than Drew.


	3. Chapter 3

Owen's POV

I decide to take Clare home. Marisol and Jenna are brawling. Alli's sobbing. Drew wandered off alone and Mo and K.C. tried to split them up, but it didn't work. The chaperones are about to call the cops. So much for a great date!

I get her home, and I see that her father's car is gone. "Do you want to come inside?" she asks me. "We did get until 10:30."

I accept and she offers me ice cream. She had vanilla, mint chocolate chip and butter pecan. I wanted mint chip. She took the vanilla and put it between two cookies. She's adorable. We ate and speculated as to what we would see on Monday. "I was surprised that Bianca ran after Adam. Either she wants to let him down easy or …."

"Maybe she'll give him a chance. He's a much better guy than his brother." Clare finishes my thought exactly.

"What about Marisol and Mo?" I ask her.

"Well, what she did is pretty bad. Jenna is one of her good friends, but who knows when that happened. Mo might give her another shot if it was a while ago, but if it was last week, I think it's over for sure."

I know Mo's a forgiving guy, and he wasn't the one she cheated on, but she's not trustworthy if that's how she treats her friends.

"Jenna and K.C.?" I think they're done.

"I think they're done. Actually, I wonder if this all will be a chance for Eli and Fitz to move on."

"How so?"

"Alli and Jenna are newly single and brooding. The boys are both upset in their own right. They might try and make each other feel better."

"Jenna and Fitz?"

"I would have guessed Jenna and Eli and Alli and Fitz," she tells me.

Humph! "That's an interesting idea." I see ice cream on her chin and I wipe it off with my thumb. She leans forward and sucks it off me. Then she looks through me with those eyes. "Do you know how seductive that was, how you've been with me all night?" I assume she's too innocent to know better, her purity ring and all.

"Maybe I've been trying to be," she husks at me as she closes the gap between us, her hand on my chest. She sends a jolt of electricity through my body and I grab her, pinning her against the counter as I kiss her. My hands hold her still, so she doesn't move and my lips capture hers, softly trying to pull them towards mine. She kisses me back, her hands on my face and she knows how to kiss. She opens her mouth and uses her tongue to tease my lips.

I'm surprised she goes for tongue first and I grant her access. I can feel her moan into my mouth and I pull her towards me, leading her into the living room as we kiss. We stay lip-locked and moan and grunt against each other as we battle for position. She straddles my hips and I can feel her grinding on me. She feels so fucking good. I have to stop her before this gets too far.

"I don't want to move too fast for you," I say as I break the kiss.

"Who says this is too fast?" She kisses me again and we resume grinding on each other. My hand finds her breast and squeezes it. She moans loudly and hisses at me for more. I keep going and she breaks the kiss to groan. She sounds so sexy. I want to keep going, but I don't want to take advantage of her.

"Don't think you have to do this to please me." I tell her.

She deadpans. "Despite what my parents and the school thinks, I am a sexual creature and my purity ring doesn't change that. This ring is my commitment not to have sex. It doesn't mean we can' t have fun, or I don't like pleasure. I know what I like, and I like it when you touch me."

I needed that permission. I pick her up and carry her to her room. I want to touch her in her bed. We get into her room and I unzip her dress. She steps out of it, and she's wearing the sexiest bra and panty set I've ever seen on a girl, like not a girl from a catalogue. She looks fucking hot! I rub her breast, getting her nipple nice and hard and she growls, "Bite me."

"What?" Is she serious?

"I like being bitten," she says.

"Where?"

"My breasts, my nipples, my neck, but not too hard on my neck so my mother doesn't see." I like the first option and I bite her breast, hard. She grunts and bucks her hips. She really does like that. I kiss and bite her breasts as much as I can with her fabric on and she unsnaps the bra so I can take it off. She unbuttons my shirt, and it falls off. I suck her nipple into my mouth and bite it. She pushes my head down onto her. FUCK YEAH! I alternate between breasts and then I feel her between her legs.

"You're so wet!"

"I've been wet for you since dinner," she admits.

"Really, but I didn't touch you then."

"You fed me. You smelled good. Every grazing touch made me hot and sent chills down my spine."

"How hot?"

"Why do you think I took so long to go to the bathroom during the dance?"

Wait! "You were touching yourself over me."

"Well, it wasn't over Dick Tracy!"

I chuckle at that. I pull down her panties, and then I take off my own pants. I slip a finger into her and it goes in easily. "FUCK!"

I pump it in and out and she hisses, cries, grunts and I hear this guttural moan escape her lips. I try for a second finger and it fits. I rub her clit with my thumb as I fuck her with my fingers. I see her pinching her nipples and twisting them a bit. It's hot, and I think she might be a bit of a pain slut! I'm getting so fucking hard right now.

"OWEN! PLEASE I'M SO CLOSE!" Hearing her cry for it was fucking sexy. I go faster and harder and I bite her breast, hard, sucking to leave a hickey as I make her cum. She's gushing, and it's pretty hot to watch. She must have had a lot of pent up frustration, despite her earlier play. I keep going, wondering if she'll have multiple orgasms for me. I manage to get three before she pushes my hand away.

"Thank you," she says as she comes to.

I smile. "No girl ever thanked me before, and it was fun."

"Well, I'm glad you had fun because I'd like for this to happen again, but I don't want to be friends with benefits. I can't do that again."

"You did it before?"

"His name was Declan. I had just gotten out of a shitty relationship, the one I alluded to earlier, and my best friend got expelled fighting said shitty ex-boyfriend to defend my honor, and Declan was in love with a girl who was with someone else. We started off as kissing each other sometimes, just as an easy distraction for both of us, no one gets hurt! But then, we got into each other, and we got physical. I would show him the smutty stories I write, and he would enact them for me. The boundary between reality and fantasy got too thin, and I found myself really falling for him. Then, the girl of his dreams became single, so I ended it with him before the inevitable. They got together as soon as he got the chance. I just can't do that again."

"I don't want to be your friend," I tell her. "I want to be your boyfriend."

"Done."

"Did you think about me before tonight?" I ask her. I hadn't really thought of her as a girlfriend before I picked her up when she looked fucking sexy. I mean she was cute and nice before, but I just kind of assumed she wasn't going to want any guy. She turned down two suitable guys without even a test date.

"The first day I met you, I thought you were blunt and judgmental, kind of a jerk, and I ended up fantasizing about you while I was touching myself with my vibrator after school."

"Is this a daily ritual for you?" I tease.

"No, but someone has been keeping me turned on lately."

I kissed her lips. "Well, you did a number on me too!" She unzips my pants and pulls me out.

"You're big. I knew you were big when we were on the couch, but you're really big." She blushes and she gets up and gets a bottle of lube. She puts some on her hand and begins to jerk me.

"FUCK!" That feels good. I wonder why she owns so much lube. I close my eyes and enjoy her hand work. She teases the head with her thumb, cups my balls in the other, and massages them as she strokes me. "UGH!" I grunt as she starts to go faster and harder. My hips start to buck. I feel so good. I'm about to cum. "I'm going to lose it." She gets a plastic cup and jerks me into it.

"That was a lot," she comments as I hit her bed. "You'd probably have an easy time siring children."

I shoot up. "I don't have any kids!"

"I didn't say you did. It was just a lot."

I didn't have any basis of comparison, so I take her word for it. She suggests we shower together. Her parents aren't coming home tonight. They called her at the dance and said they were going to some party and getting a hotel room. We shower. I see all of her and her ass is nice and perfect. I wash her, and she washes me. She steals some of her dad's sweatpants for me to wear and she puts on a long X-Men t-shirt.

"Darcy stole it from Peter," she tells me. "And I stole it from her."

We climb into bed. "So what happened with your first boyfriend to cause you to go to Declan."

"I was a freshman, and I had a crush on this senior Johnny. He told me he liked me and he was my first kiss. We started dating, but he didn't want to tell his friends about me because I was a little grade niner. He just said I was a girl with a crush in front of his friends, but he'd be so sweet to me in front of my friends. Eventually, I got fed up and told him if he wanted to be with me, he'd have to start telling his friends the truth. Well, he told them we were together, but he lied and told them I put out for him.

All of the sudden, everyone was talking about what a slut I was for putting out for a senior so quickly. I broke up with him, and then it got even worse. His friends would harass me. Random guys would try to grab me and tell me they'd be a better fuck. I couldn't tell my parents since I hid my relationship with Johnny from them, and I was pretty much crying every day." I wanted to punch this guy right now! "My best friend Sean told him to apologize and tell the truth and he wouldn't, so they fought after school, and Sean hit him so hard, Johnny lost most of the hearing in his left ear, and Sean got expelled. He couldn't find a job afterwards, so he joined the army. The guys left me alone, since they thought Sean was crazy and not everyone knew that he left, but the damage had been done. I lost my best friend, and my self esteem all in one blow.

Declan was a friend of mine from the school play and he said he wouldn't tell anyone about us unless I wanted him too. I wanted to forget Johnny, forget everything, but I didn't want the rumors to start up again. That's how the friends with benefits thing happened."

I pulled her into my arms. It was time for me to share.

"When I first met you, I assumed you were just playing Fitz and Eli and that pissed me off since they're both my friends. I wasn't always so mistrusting of girls, but Anya MacPherson changed all of that. I had the stupidest grade 10 crush on her, but she and Sav were Degrassi's power couple. Then, they broke up, and he had a new girl he was seeing, Farrah. I ran into her at a party and she said that she and Sav were done and she was ready to move on. She was my first, well lots of things, and I thought we were the real deal. But then, Sav ran for president and she saw her chance to be the first lady of Degrassi, and she went for him. He didn't even know she had been with me, and when I confronted her about it, she made it sound one-sided like I was her stalker or something. I didn't really know how to trust a girl after that, and then I met you."

She pulled me into a tender kiss, and then we cuddled until we fell asleep in each other's arms.

Adam's POV (at the dance)

I can't believe Bianca DeSousa is kissing me right now. Clare was right. I should have told her how I felt earlier, not that she told Owen anything. I can tell the way she's always checking out his ass. Speaking of ass, Bianca has a great one and my hands are all over it. She grunted as I squeezed her. I could get used to this.

She stops the kiss. "Sorry, but your dick is digging into me."

"Sorry!" I blush, well if I'm not already beet red. She unzips my pants and pulls me out.

"You might be shorter than Drew, but you're bigger where it counts." Does she mean my dick? "Your heart silly, and your dick's bigger too, that's nice." I chuckle as she licks her lips. She sucks me into her mouth. Whoa! The mint on her lips feels good. "OH GOD!"

She's holding me in her hand as she bobs her head up and down. I never knew anything could feel this good before. I close my eyes and grunt. "FUCK!"

She stops to lick the head, God that's awesome and stroke the shaft up and down until I hiss and then she sucks me back into her mouth. She bobs her head, humming along as she pleases me until I feel pretty close. "I'm going to cum soon!" I don't know what she wants to do with it. She pulls back, until she has just the head and strokes me until I cum. She swallows every drop. She sits next to me.

"Do you want me to do you now? I don't really know how, but I can follow directions."

She chuckles. "No guy's ever volunteered before. Why not?" She opens her legs and I pull down her panties. I lift her dress up. She's so pretty. I kiss her thighs and bit them as I get close to her. She's nice and wet for me. I start with my finger, tracing along her folds.

"UGH! THAT'S GOOD!" she growls as I rub her clit. She bucks her hips. She's hyper sensitive. I put a finger into her pussy and move it in and out quickly. "OH FUCK FUCK FUCK!"

I love hearing her moan and I add a second finger. She lifts her hips and I replace my fingers with my tongue, licking her hole and fucking her with it as she writhes around. I grip her hips and hold them steady as I enjoy her taste. The tip of my nose teases her clit as I tongue her and she hisses for more. I use my fingertip and gently rub it until she shrieks and starts to gush for me. I lick her clean, and then I stop when she stops wriggling.

"How was I?"

"How the fuck were you so good at that?"

"I just paid attention to what made you moan and jump and writhe and I tried to repeat it without spending too long doing any one thing."

She pulls me into a kiss and we make out until my mother comes downstairs.

"ADAM TORRES!"

"Mom! This is my girlfriend, Bianca."

"Like hell she is. Drew told me what she did in the boiler room with him." Seriously, Drew. Way to be a bitch.

"So is he not my brother anymore?"

"What?"

"You're going to judge her for what they did but not hold your own son, who you raised, to a higher standard? Doesn't sound very feminist to me."

She scowls and says we'll talk about it at home. I kiss Bianca on the cheek and tell her good night. I can get her number from Owen. I have a feeling I won't be talking to Drew for a long time.

When Eli sees me, he notices my lips are swollen. "How was she?"

"She's perfect."

I follow my mom to the car.

Alli's POV

I can't believe Drew did that to me, and Bianca announced it at Vegas Night. Why would they do that? I'm crying by myself and then I see a tissue in front of my face. It's Fitz.

"Hey Fitz."

"Dry your eyes pretty lady. He's not worth your time."

"I know that now."

Fitz sits in front of me. "He took your kindness for granted. I would never do that."

He is cute, and he is nice to me. "What about Clare?" I know she wants Owen, but I don't want him to be with me and chasing her.

"She let me down easy. Eli too. I can't believe we fought over her so much. I think she's with Owen now. I need to move on, and so do you. I know it's soon, but can I take you out to lunch tomorrow? We can just talk and see if anything happens."

"I'd like that." We sealed the deal with a kiss, a salty bittersweet one. I think I'm feeling better already.

Jenna was in Simpson's office waiting for her parents. Eli snuck in to see her. "For what it's worth. Marisol deserved to get her ass beat."

"At least someone agrees with me. Now tell Simpson and my parents."

"I'm probably not the best character witness, since I spent almost two weeks brawling with my best friend over a girl who didn't want either of us."

"Clare turned you both down, didn't she?"

"Yeah. I think she's with Owen now. After what Anya did to him, he deserves a sweet girlfriend."

"What did I do to deserve Marisol?"

"Nothing, but now you deserve a kiss." He handed me a Hershey's kiss. It was cute. I just finished the candy when he kissed me, taking me by surprise, his lips were soft and sweet, like mine right now and I had been sitting in a chair, but now I was on his lap as he sat on Simpson's desk. We kissed and he touched my back; I ran my fingers through his hair and we were lip locked until Simpson returned with my parents.

"JENNA!"

I broke the kiss and said, "Oops!"

"Mr. Goldsworthy, did you want detention?"

"If I can serve it with Jenna, then yes. If not, then no."

Simpson shook his head and sent Eli out of the room. He whispered that he'd get my number from Clare.


	4. Chapter 4

Owen's POV

I woke up in Clare's bed, and she smelled good. I look at the time and it's 8AM. I look out her window and her parent's aren't back yet. I kiss her awake and tell her I'm going to go home before I get caught here. She tells me to keep the sweatpants and I can bring them back later.

"He won't notice?"

"I steal his sweatpants all the time."

"Aren't they too big for you?"

"So?"

I chuckle and grab my tux. I have to return it anyway. I must look weird, sweatpants, no shirt on, fancy shoes, tux in my hand. She gives me a shopping bag to put everything in and asks me if I want to come over for dinner. She'll cook. I say yes, kiss her on the mouth and take off.

I get home and my brother's looking at me. "Why are you up this early Tris?"

He shrugged. "Just wondering if you were coming back. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't. Your girlfriend's really cute."

I ruffle his hair and go up to my room. I change into jeans and a t-shirt and sneakers and I go to return the tux.

Clare's POV

I can't fall back to sleep. I'm too lost in what's happened over the past day. I feel a swirl of emotions, happy that I'm with Owen, relieved he didn't judge me for my past, grateful that I was able to finally let go of it, sad for my friends who found out their "perfect" guys were cads, unsure if Adam ended up thrilled or heartbroken and mad at Drew, even more than K.C., because he screwed over both of my best friends in one act of selfishness. I also have that post-orgasm bliss feeling that usually wears away by the time you wake up. I'm also hungry. I doubt anyone's up to eat with me this morning, so I go to the kitchen. I make biscuits and gravy and a get a bowl of mixed fruit. I sit down and start eating when my parents come home.

My mom asks me how was Vegas Night, and I say it went well, and Owen asked me to be his girlfriend.

She smiles and says, "How nice!"

My father seems less thrilled. He grunts and goes upstairs.

I finish my breakfast and see if Darcy's on Skype. She is, so I invite her to chat.

"How was Vegas night?"

"It was absolutely crazy!"

"What happened?"

"Well, Owen was a perfect gentleman. Dinner was very good. We went to the dance. He's a great dancer, and he smelled good. I had a dance with Eli and Fitz, and then I told them both I just wanted to be friends. They took it okay. They didn't fight or anything. I went back to dance with Owen, and I was about to tell him that I like him when I heard my best friend Alli screaming at Owen's best friend, Bianca. Bianca gave Alli's boyfriend a blow job at school the other day, and she had just found out about it.

She started yelling at her boyfriend, Drew, and he tried to blame it all on Bianca, and his brother, my other best friend, Adam started yelling at Drew because he likes Bianca, and then he stormed off and Bianca went after him after she told everyone how Marisol, one of our friends, had been sleeping with K.C., who was Jenna's boyfriend. Jenna and Marisol started brawling, so Owen took me home early and …." I get quieter, so Mom and Dad don't hear me "we made out and did some other stuff, and he asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes."

"AW! Baby you got a boyfriend. You said he was cute. Do you have any pictures?"

"I can look for one." I went on facerange and I sent his profile pic to Darcy.

"He is cute. So what all did you do other than kiss?"

I tell her how he touched me, and I touched him, and we took a shower together, and he slept overnight since Mom and Dad didn't come home until morning. Other than the shower and the sleeping overnight, it was all stuff I had done with Declan.

"You must really like him. Things moved pretty fast."

"You have no idea. My heart races every time I see him, hear him, think about him."

"Well, be safe and if you're thinking about doing more, go to the clinic sooner rather than later."

"I will." Alli already left condoms. I don't think I'll need them anytime soon, but at this pace, who knows. "So you and Peter?" We hadn't really talked about them.

She blushed. "I don't think I was ready to love him as much as I did when we were high school, but I think I'm ready now."

"I think he is too. He was thinking of selling the Dot and moving to England if that's what it took."

"What! He never mentioned that."

"I told him you were coming home. I think he'd move mountains for you Darc."

She smiled. "I needed to hear that."

We chat a little more, and then I let her go. She and her friends are going to a "football game" as they call them in England.

I look at the time. It was 10AM. I texted Adam. "Just wanted to check in with you after last night. Let me know if you're free to talk."

I send the same message to Alli and Jenna. Now, I wash my sheets before my parents come into my room.

I get a message from Adam. "Lunch at Billy's? 12:30." Billy's is this sandwich shop. I think it's wise not to discuss our night at the Dot. If Peter knew what I did with Owen in my bed, he'd get mad, and who knows what happened between Adam and Bianca.

"See you then."

Alli's POV

I have a lunch date with Fitz. I'm looking for something cute but not too revealing. Who knows how this date is supposed to work. I go with a simple yellow sun dress and my hair down, a little makeup but not too much makeup, one splash of perfume and I look at the time on my phone. I don't have to leave for another 30 minutes. I got a message from Clare.

"Just wanted to check in with you after last night. Let me know if you're free to talk."

Where was she? She and Owen were there one second and then they disappeared. Did they hook up? Text. "Have lunch plans. Meet up around 3?"

I get an answer. "Having lunch with Adam. Will meet you after. The Dot?"

Hopefully Fitz isn't working after lunch 'cause that would be awkward. "Sure."

I would ask Sav to drive me, but he's in trouble for getting caught fooling around with Anya while the school dance went to hell. I never really liked her for Sav. I don't know why.

Eli's POV

I slept until noon. Last night was crazy. I went from attempting to woo Clare to seeing two cat fights and Adam go off on Drew, and I made out with Jenna on Simpson's desk. I wonder if she's free to hangout today. I hope I wasn't just a rebound. Even if I am, she's still worth it. I text Clare. "Can you message me Jenna's number?"

I hope this isn't awkward or some time of courtship foul. A few minutes later, I get a contact. Jenna Middleton. I send Jenna a text. "This is Eli. You free today?"

"Grounded for the rest of the weekend."

Bummer. "Where do you live?"

She texts me her address.

"Leave your window open."

I'm going to drive to her street, and see if I can climb to her window.

Adam's POV

I wonder what Clare is going to say about all this. I really like Bianca, so I hope she approves. The last thing I need is one more person telling me to stay away from her. I get dressed and get ready to leave the house.

"Where are you going?" my mom starts.

"Lunch with Clare. We're meeting at Billy's." I take my bike and pedal over there. I see her just arriving wearing a cat t-shirt and jeans. Where does she get those shirts?

I lock my bike and get to the door. "After you."

"How chivalrous," she says with a laugh as we get in line to order. She got a chicken club no mayo, what? and I got a meatball sub, large. I kind of skipped breakfast.

We sit down, and they'll bring the sandwiches to us.

"So," she starts. "How was your night?"

"It was, well very eventful." I don't even know the words to use right now. I think I felt every emotion that I know that night and maybe some I don't know.

"Mine too."

We look at each other awkwardly.

"So what happened?" we both say at the same time. Haha.

"Well, I'll start with my time at Vegas Night and then you tell me yours," she says. "Owen took me to dinner first. We got Ethiopian food, and it was very tasty. You eat it with your hands, so that was rather intimate. After dinner, we came to the dance and he's quite a good dancer. I had one dance with Eli and one dance with Fitz and then told them both I just wanted to be friends. I started dancing with Owen again and I was about to tell him that I like him when I heard Alli screaming and well, you know that part, and then Owen took me home after you and Bianca left the room and as the catfight between Jenna and Marisol was beginning."

"They had a catfight?" I ask her.

"Yeah! So Bianca wanted to talk to you, and Alli wouldn't get out of her way, so to distract her, she revealed how K.C. had been cheating on Jenna with Marisol for weeks, causing Jenna to go postal and giving Bianca a chance to run out of there."

"What?" I don't know whether to laugh or what, but that's crazy.

"Anyway, I knew my parents weren't coming home for the night, so I invited Owen inside and we had ice cream and he kissed me, and we made out on my couch and then he carried me up to my room where we got to base 2.5 and then we talked some more and he asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes and then we took a shower together and he slept over, but we just slept and then he went home before my parents came back."

"Base 2.5," I ask. I think I know what she means, but I'm not sure.

"Half way between second base and third."

"Ah! Base 2.5."

"Well, 2nd and a half base sounds weird."

I laugh. Our sandwiches come. I take a big bite. "Yes!"

"So what happened between you and Bianca."

"Well, she asked me why I never told her that I liked her and I told her the truth, which is girls like her never go for guys like me. They always end up guys like Drew. She told me not to think anything was out of reach, and I kissed her. She kissed me back and things got heated and afterwards my Mom came down to the boiler room and I told her Bianca was my girlfriend and she was not amused. She's still not amused, and Drew and I aren't talking right now."

"How heated did it get?"

I motion a three. She knows what I mean.

"Well, I'm glad things worked out for you. Bianca's in much better hands now."

"She liked my hands," I quip. Clare ruffled my head.

We eat lunch and speculate as to what's going to happen on Monday. "I think Eli's going for Jenna," she told me.

"Why do you say that?"

"He asked me for her number today, and I also think Alli might hook up with Fitz."

"So soon?" Not that I didn't rush with Bianca, but they both just got out of relationships less than a day ago. Are they rebounding?

"She had lunch plans and she didn't tell me who. I know it' s not Eli, and if it wasn't Fitz, she would have just told me who. I'm not mad. Maybe she thinks I would be."

"You wouldn't have Bianca's number, would you?" I ask Clare. She doesn't, so I text Owen and ask him for it. "You have plans with him tonight?"

"He's coming to my house for dinner." I look up and see Anya walk in with some girl. I look back to Adam. "You should take her out tonight."

"If I can get away from my mother."

"You can just say you are at my house or Owen's."

"I might have to do that. She was really mad when I told her Bianca was my girlfriend. We argued in front of her."

"This will blow over. Give it time."

"You don't really know my mom. She means well, but once she decides she doesn't like someone, that's pretty much it unless he saves a choking baby or something."

"Teach her CPR?"

I snort.

Owen texts me back with Bianca's number. I message her. "This is Adam. Can I take you out tonight?"

Bianca's POV

I want Adam to call me. Why don't I have his number? He probably doesn't have mine, and Drew wouldn't give it to him. Drew sucks. I got a message. Adam! He found me after all.

"You better. 7PM good?"

"Dinner and a movie?" he writes back.

"Yes!" I have a proper date for once. No more Boys of the Week.

Clare's POV

Well Adam has a proper date with Bianca this time. Time for me to check up on Alli. I walk to the Dot and I don't see her or Fitz. I do, however, see Peter. He asks me how my date went, and I tell him that Owen is my boyfriend now.

"I told you he liked you," he said.

"You did."

"So what happened last night?" I give him the abridged version. I tell him about dinner and dancing and I was about to tell him I liked him before a whole bunch of drama erupted with other students. Then, we go to my place and eat ice cream and we kissed and then he asked me to be his girlfriend.

By the time I finish telling him about my night, Alli arrives. Peter says he'll see me later and Alli and I sit down.

"So how was lunch?" I ask her.

"It was good."

"How was Fitz?"

"How did you know?"

"I had a hunch last night. I told Owen so."

"But I didn't even tell you about lunch then."

"I didn't guess the lunch part. I also guessed that Jenna would end up with Eli."

"Is she?"

"He asked for her number today."

Alli's POV

Clare is too smart for her own good. She knows everything.

"I like Fitz. I don't want to rush this, and he said he'd be patient."

"I'm sure he will be, and if he's not, I'll tell Peter to knock him upside his head."

"Thanks Clare."

"So where did you go to lunch?"

"Little Miss Steaks."

"Doesn't Marisol work there?"

"Ugh! But she wasn't there today."

"I haven't been there yet. Is it good?" She asks me.

"It's family friendly kind of good. I think steak aficionados would go elsewhere."

"Fair enough."

"What about you missy? You and Owen disappeared."

"Well, we had a moment where I was about to tell him that I liked him, but then … we heard you screaming and all of the arguing began. Owen took me home as the catfight was beginning between Jenna and Marisol and I invited him in for ice cream and we ate some and made out and then he asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes."

"AHH! Clare. I knew you had a shot. Miss, why would he like little old me?"

"Okay, Okay. I had a lot of self doubt." She blushed.

"When do you see him next?" I ask her.

"Dinner tonight. I'm cooking."

"What are you making?" I didn't know she cooked.

"I'm going with a classic. Steak and potatoes with caramelized onions and mushrooms and maybe a caesar salad and brownies, but those two will depend on time." She has a lot planned.

"Whoa! You're pulling out all of the stops."

"He's my boyfriend now. I want to show him that I care."

"I think he knows that you do, but he'll be thrilled none the less." I'm going to be at home, probably watching a movie or listening to Dad yell at Sav some more.

Owen's POV

Should I bring anything to dinner? I could get wine. Does Clare even drink? I don't know what kind of wine to even bring. I googled wines. Pinot Noirs are apparently sexy. I should bring one. I go to the liquor store. I have my dad's old id and he looks like me, so I can get away with it. I buy a nice looking bottle and I get a corkscrew.

I just get back home when I get a text from Drew. "You busy tonight?"

"Got a date with Clare."

"Again?"

"She's my girlfriend now."

"So you're the only guy to luck out last night." Well he struck out 'cause he dumb. He knew better than to go to the boiler room with Bianca. Also, his brother is probably going out with Bianca tonight. He did ask for her number.

"Maybe K.C.'s free." He doesn't have plans with Jenna. That's for sure.

"Misery loves company." Well don't share that misery with me. I can keep it in my pants.

I text Clare. "Are your parents going to be home during dinner?"

"No. They're going out somewhere, probably won't be back until really late if not on Sunday."

I'm bringing the wine.

Clare's POV

I just got back from the store getting rib eye steaks and brownie mix.

It will take about 75 minutes to bake the brownies, so if I stick them in the oven at 5:45, then they will be done by 7 and have 15-20 minutes to cool before I cut them for dessert. The caesar salad is easy. I just need to make the dressing and I can dress the salad right before he gets here. I make some bacon, so I can add it to the salad for an extra crunch. It gets nice and crispy and I chop it up and then let it cool. Then, I make the dressing. I crush the garlic and then mince it, add apple cider vinegar and mustard, then sour cream, lemon juice, salt, pepper, and I slowly whisk in the olive oil until it's the consistency I want. I put it all in the fridge.

How should I make the potatoes? I could mash them, but getting the lumps out sucks or I could bake them, but I'm stuck with the brownies temperature. I could cut them with the fry cutter and fry them, add a little parmesan cheese and rosemary and make a truffle aioli. I like that. I make the aoili with mayonnaise, olive oil, lemon juice, truffle oil and a little garlic. I cut the potatoes using the french fry cutter and soak them in cold water to get some of the starch out, so they fry better. They will need to dry for a while so I take them out of the ice water, use a towel to press out the water and leave them in a single layer sheet to air dry as long as possible. I want to infuse the frying oil with rosemary, so I heat it up with rosemary sprigs, let it simmer for a while and then get the sprigs out of the oil.

Now it's brownie time. I preheat the oven, mix the batter, pour it into a pan and then in the oven it goes. Crap! If the brownies are in the oven then I can't use the oven to cook the inside of the steak and sear the outside on the stove. I'll have to use the grill, which means I should clean the grates now because my dad never does. I go outside. It's nasty. I get out the brush and knock off the crud. Then I spray it and get steel wool to scrape them as best I can. I spray them with water again and wipe them off to make sure there are no errant brush hairs on the grill. I'll fire up the grill at 6:30, sear the steak when its really hot and then put it on the higher grate and turn down the stove and let the inside cook for 15 minutes, until it's medium rare, which is how I make my steak. I'll take the steaks off to rest at 7 and quickly dress the salad. Serve that first and then the steak and fries and then the brownies. I set timers on my phone because I have to get this just right.

I crush the black peppercorns and mix them with sea salt, garlic powder, a little cayenne, and onion powder. I think I'll skip the mushrooms and onions since I can't sear them in the steak juice and that's the point in serving them with the steak.

Time to heat up oil in fryer. I will need to fry them twice, the second time at a higher temperature to get the fries nice and crispy.

Time to fire the grill.

First timer, drop in the first batch of fries.

Take them out and the second timer goes off. Time to season steak and sear. I drop the second batch of fries in and then turn the steaks over, perfect grill lines.

I move the steaks to the higher grate and turn down the heat. Time to remove the second batch of fries and raise the temperature. Time to refry the fries. First batch in! I check the clock. Still have 8 minutes on the steaks. I fry the second batch of fries. Now I got 2 minutes on the steaks. The fries go on paper towels and then I remove the steaks from the grill and put them on a wire rack to rest. Grill off. Fryer is off and I am about to dress the salad when the doorbell rings. I take off my apron and answer the door.

"Hello, Sexy." I greet Owen with a kiss and pull him inside. I'm just wearing a simple, blue sun dress, but he looks at me like I'm in a negligee. He's holding a bottle of wine. "I'm just dressing the salad now."

He follows me into the kitchen and grabs two wine glasses. I take out the brownies, almost forgot, dress the salad and serve it. I cover the steak and the fries to keep them warm.

Owen's POV

Everything smells awesome. I smell steak which always makes me happy and pairs well with red wine. I also smell fries and brownies. She did too much.

"This salad is great. I love bacon."

"I only make healthy things," she tells me with a laugh.

"This dressing is very good. Where did you get it?"

"I made it this afternoon."

She makes her own dressing too! She's a keeper.

She takes our bowls and brings the steaks and parmesan fries and a dipping sauce. "It's a truffle aioli," she tells me. What the hell does that mean? She dips her fry in it, so I do the same. Yum!

I bite into the steak. It's medium rare, just how I like it, well seasoned and has a little spice to it, but not too much. I am a very happy man right now. It has perfect grill marks. She is amazing. "This is awesome," I tell her as I stuff my face.

"I'm glad you like it."

I proceed to eat more and almost forget about the wine until I see her drinking it. I take a sip. I like it. We finish our glasses and then she goes to get dessert. She brings me a brownie with a scoop of ice cream on the side. She has one for herself too. The brownie is warm and gooey but not too hot. It's the perfect brownie.

"How did you time this so well?"

"I had a lot of timers on my phone," she tells me.

I wash down the dessert with more wine and I lead her to the couch. We kiss, which leads to making out, a lot of heavy petting, and grunting, and it isn't long before we're necking and she's unbuttoning my shirt. I let it fall off me and I pull her onto my lap. We start grinding against each other and she's moaning in my ear. God she's sexy. She starts pawing at my crotch and I take her upstairs. She undoes my belt and pushes down my pants. I yank her dress over her head and it's off in one tug.

She pounced on me, pinning me down to her bed as she bit on my chest, hard and kissed me all over my bare torso. I get her bra off and see where there's a hickey forming on her breast. I kiss it and then I start groping her breasts in my hand. She moans loudly, begging for more as I suck her nipple into my mouth and gently chew on it.

"OH GOD OWEN!" she cries out. I want her to make more noise for me and I pinch the other nipple hard as I do so. I ask her if she likes pain, and she says she a little pain makes it more satisfying. I yank off her panties and get her on all fours. I slap her behind, causing her to yelp. I alternate cheeks, going back and forth until she has a bright red bottom, her yelps turning into throaty groans. I rub her pussy. She's sopping wet right now. I can't believe how wet she is.

"Do you like this?" I ask her as she's on all fours, bucking her hips against my fingers.

She nods.

"This is how you want it isn't it. On all fours like a slut." She gasps and grunts as my fingers tease her clit. I finally stick my fingers inside of her. "FUCK!"

She's nice and tight, but she's so wet. I wonder if I can get a third finger in her. I slowly push in. "UGH!" It's a tight fit but I don't feel any resistance. I wait for her to relax. She's currently whimpering a little bit. Well, I bite her nipple hard to distract her from how tight her cunt is and she relaxes for me. I hold still at first, as she adjusts to me and then I begin to move in and out, slowly at first but then I keep going faster and harder as she gets louder and throatier. "OWEN PLEASE! FUCK ME!" until she's starts gushing for me. I keep going and she keeps cumming, again and a third time and I get a fourth one before she pulls away from me, falling on the bed.

I lick my fingers clean and then I kiss her neck. She needs some time to recover. I don't think she's ever had three fingers, well at least three Owen sized fingers, inside of her before.

Adam's POV

I get to Bianca's house at 7. Fitz was nice enough to drive me and I tell my mom that Fitz and I are going to the movies. Luckily, Bianca lives near the theater and we walk to an empanada place by her house and then we get to the theater.

"I love the ones with pulled pork," she tells me as we eat.

I'm not that familiar with empanadas, but the spicy beef is really good. While we eat, she tells me about growing up in this neighborhood. It definitely looks like she has more interesting neighbors than I do. My house is borderline suburbia and she lives in the heart of the city. We get to the movies and I ask her what does she want to see.

She says the Girl with the Dragon Tattoo.

"I love that book," I tell her, and I buy the tickets.

We get some popcorn and share a soda, cherry coke and we watch it together. We make out through the previews and the coming attraction, but we watch most of the movie. We steal some kisses and have a make out session around the middle, but we actually watch most of the movie and it was pretty good. I walk her home and kiss her goodnight and Fitz drops me off at my house.

"I owe you one Dude!"

"Remember that when I need a favor. Alli's parents are strict."

"You got it."

I get home and tell my mom we saw The Fighter, since she won't believe that Fitz saw A GIrl with a Dragon Tattoo. I wash my face, and brush my teeth before she can get a good look at me. I'm sure I'm covered in Bianca's lip gloss. I hear some death metal playing from Drew's room. Is he going through a phase?

I get into my pjs and get in bed.

Clare's POV

God I feel sore. Three fingers were a lot, but it felt good too. I think I liked being spanked better. It really made me want to fuck him. He's going to be the death of my purity ring. I don't think I can resist him. I don't even think I want to.

I put some lube on my hand and I start to stroke him. "Fuck YEAH!" He growls as I tighten my grip on him and began to move my hand up and down. "OH BABY! FUCK! CLARE!" He has this deep groan, his eyes closed, mouth hanging open and I can feel the tension in his whole body right now. I sit on his lap and bite him as I stroke him.

"Do you like this?" I ask him as I move up and down his shaft.

"OHH!" is all he can respond. I can feel his balls getting tenser. He's going to cum soon. I grab a hand towel off my floor and I jerk him into it. "FUCK!" He falls onto my bed, and I throw the towel in the hamper. I need to do laundry tonight anyway.

I wash my hands and when I come back, he asks me why do I keep one of my notebooks separate from all of the others.

"That notebook isn't for school. I use it for my fiction."

"What do you write?"

"Vampire smut."

He snorts. "Like Twilight?"

"More like True Blood with a focus on BDSM."

"Really? Can I read it?"

"If you want."

Owen's POV

She has both a vampire and an S&M fetish. It explains why she likes being bitten so much. She's probably the kinkiest girl I've ever met, well at least the only girl I met who'd actually admit it, and she wears a purity ring. Well, the best things are worth waiting for. I start with chapter one

Chapter One: The Taking

Harris never thought he'd become King at such a young age, but his father was on his deathbed, cancer. It was only a matter of time before Harris would ascend to the throne and there was plenty of chatter about if he was ready and if he was tough enough to lead the vampires. He had to prove himself, and he wanted to prove is worthiness to his father before he passed on. In a matter of minutes, he and his closest friends would be raiding a nearby village, pillaging the homes, draining the blood from the inhabitants and burning down anything that was in their way.

His doubters may never like him, but they would respect him. It was time. The sun was completely gone and the moon would not be out for hours. No one would see this coming. They moved in three groups, like always, his group in front, and from afar, they looked like a school of bats. But up close, you could see that his eyes were a solid silver. Only his. Common vampires just looked like bats.

He got to his first house. It was a rather greedy man, rich and fat and he indulged on everything. He would regret leaving his window open, not that it would have mattered. It just brought death on that much sooner. Harris flew through the window, turned back into his normal self and dove tackled the man all in one swift motion. He was dead in seconds and in minutes, his blood was gone. Harris suspected he just got enough nourishment for a month. He found all kinds of riches: jewels and watches, furs and pelts. He packed them up and took them to a truck they had waiting outside the village. It wasn't about the money. He was rich many times over; it was about power and dominance over the human race: take their lives, take their riches and show no mercy.

His other raids weren't as successful in terms of loot. He did bottle up a lot of blood. He wasn't hungry for anymore. He got to his last house, and he saw a little boy, who didn't seem scared of him at all.

"Vampires are cool," he said. Harris found the boy's approval amusing, especially since he was about to kill him.

"Byron, Come here please."

The boy ran. Harris just followed. A young woman told him to take his bath. Well, Harris would rather bite a clean boy than a dirty one. That's why killing children sucked, they were always stinky and dirt-covered.

Harris hadn't even noticed that the woman was staring straight at him. "Please don't kill him."

"What?" Is she serious? Harris thought. Why wouldn't I kill him? Because he likes me? I'm a King. I can't be a bitch.

"I know that killing people is in your job description, but he's all me and my dad have left."

"I'm just going to kill you and your dad too. I can kill you first if it makes you feel any better."

The woman didn't move. She just pleaded with her eyes. He had seen them before. He didn't know from where, but her eyes were not like everyone else's. They made him feel uneasy.

"Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you want mercy cause it's not happening."

"Then why do you care how I look at you?" She stared at him more.

Shit! Harris didn't know what he was thinking. He made the most reckless decision possible. "If you try and scream or get away, I'm coming back here and killing them both."

"I won't."

He grabbed her, pulling her into the garage where he found some rope. He tied her up, arms folded behind her back, legs bound together and he carried her, she like a feather to him. "You need to stay silent," he said as he put her in the truck. He didn't know what he would do with her, but he needed to know how he knew her.

Vicki fell asleep in the truck and woke up stripped down and inside of a dark coffin. All she was wearing was a t-shirt. It wasn't hers. It smelled like Harris. The coffin was surprisingly soft and she had enough room to turn to the side. She saw these little holes in wood. Harris had punched in some breathing holes for her. He could go hours without oxygen. She could not.

Seeing no way out and remembering his threat, Vicki closed her eyes and tried to fall back asleep. Hopefully, he'd let her out of the coffin come morning.

When Byron came out of his bath, his sister was gone, so was Harris. Byron was sad but mostly jealous. "I wanted to be a vampire. Vicki gets all of the luck."

Owen finished the chapter. Clare had a sheet of paper with her. "What's that?"

"My character sheet. I write one for each chapter. I forgot to give it to you earlier."

Owen read it.

Chapter One Characters

Harris Mathers, Age 19, 6'2, 185, black hair, blue eyes, athletic build, Lineage Henry Mathers, Age 183, 6'4, 200, white hair (previously black), blue eyes, pudgy build (previously athletic) and Margaret Mathers (nee Hacker) Age 200, 5'4, white hair (previously blonde), blue eyes, slender build.

Vicki Johnson, Age 17, 5'2, 105lbs, auburn hair, blue eyes, curvy build, Lineage: Corey Johnson, Age 40, 5'8, 140, red hair, brown eyes, slender build and Sandy Johnson (deceased) at age 34, 5'4 115lbs, brown hair, blue eyes, curvy build.

Byron Johnson, Age 8, 4'7, 70lbs, red hair, blue eyes, slender build.

"When did you write this?"

"I started in August, why?"

"You didn't know me yet." Harris is a pretty good description of me, well at least physically.

"I know. You took my breath away when I first saw you."

Her eyes mesmerized me. She bit her lip, which only made me want her even more. I just wanted to ravish her then and there. My lips hit hers. The kiss was needy, full of longing and desire. We broke the kiss when we heard her phone ring.

Clare's POV

Why? "Hello?"

"Clare it's Mom. We had a little car trouble."

"Are you alright?"

"We're fine, but we decided to just get a hotel room for the night and drive back tomorrow. It was about the same price as taking a taxi home and if we did that, we'd have to come back for the car anyway, so we may as well wait and see what happens tomorrow."

"Let me know when you're coming back and if there's any paperwork or anything you want me to find."

"I'll call you tomorrow. Love you Honey."

"Love you too, Mom."

I smile. "My parents aren't coming home until tomorrow, probably not until the afternoon or evening. Car trouble. They're staying in a hotel."

"What do you want to do?" He asks me.

"We could get more dessert, maybe watch a movie."

We go downstairs and pick Ghost in the Shell as our movie, since Owen hasn't seen it. We get a brownie and some ice cream to share and a glass of milk. I warm the brownie in the oven first and we sit down to eat it. He turned on the television and pushed play.

He has a bit of brownie on his lip. I turn to him and kiss him to lick it off. I leave kisses along the side of his neck and across his chest and back up the other side of his neck. Now, I'm sitting on his lap, which is exactly where I wanted to be. I put my head on his shoulder.

Owen's POV

Her kisses are searing into my skin. I'm getting so hot right now. Her sitting on my lap isn't really helping matters. She smells good. I know she tastes even better and her friction from her figiting is very arousing. A deep groan escaped my mouth.

"Are you feeling alright?" she whispers into my ear, teasing me. There's no way she doesn't feel my hard on right now. Her nails are scratching my chest and abs as she breathes against my ear.

"UGH!"

She smiles and unzips the fly of my pants as she kisses my neck.

"FUCK!" I hiss. The film is a beautiful one, but my concentration is totally shot.

"Just enjoy the pictures on the screen," she tells me as she reaches her hand over my boxers. I sigh as I twitch in her hand. She kisses me starting at my ear and going down my neck, chest, abs and she stops at my hip. She is such a tease. She softly strokes me and then she pulls me out of my boxers. She places one single kiss on the head.

"GOD!"

She smirks and then she gently licks it, reaching for the underside with her tongue. "CLARE!" She sucks the head in her mouth and slowly moved her head up and down. I felt this dulling pleasure that made my whole body feel numb. My heart is pounding out of my chest and I am going into overdrive. My face is sweating and my voice is vibrating since I'm trembling a bit. She picks up the pace, moving her head up and down as she strokes me. "FUCK!" She kneels down in front of me and starts licking my balls.

She strokes me harder and harder, and I'm about to cum. She sucks the head back into her mouth and starts guzzling me, a little bit escaping her lips. When I'm dry, she lets me go. I'm out of breath, and I feel light-headed. She sits back on the couch and we finish the movie. I don't know what happened while she was pleasuring me, but the movie was pretty good. I might watch it again sans distractions.

I look over to Clare and she looks very sleepy. I scoop her in my arms and carry her to bed. I'm just wearing my boxers and she's wearing a big t-shirt. I'm not tired yet, so I read more of her story.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Owen is reading Clare's story, so the chapter references are to the story within the main story. I added in line breaks to separate the two.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Possession**

Harris does all of his business at night, since that's when he can leave his palace. Of course, that would be the perfect time for his captive to escape, so he locked her in the coffin overnight. He doesn't want to keep her in the dungeon, so that will have to do until he finds new arrangements. He comes back just before dawn and unlatches her coffin. She's actually quite cute as she sleeps. He leaves it open and starts trying to figure out her rooming situation. Currently, she's in a hidden room in the back of the palace, one only very few know of including his staff.

He usually doesn't have any provisions for humans, so he has to go down to the kitchen and see if his servants have anything. Some of them have pets. His favorite cook, Ginger has a dog who she feeds ground beef and sweet potatoes. He steals a potato and roasts it in the fire. "The hell do humans even eat anyway?" he mumbles as he raids the fridge.

Ginger came up behind him. "Since when do you cook?"

"Uh!" He had no excuse.

"I'll take care of this. You can go back upstairs Harry. I'll bring it to your chambers." She was the only one who could get away with calling him Harry. She came up about 25 minutes later with a perfectly seasoned sweet potato that had been cut open and filled with butter and chives. He set it on a table outside of Vicki's coffin, the smell of food rousing her into waking up.

She sat up and wanted to climb out but her legs were weak from not moving them in a while. She reached over and brought the plate to her. It was delicious, nice and warm, which was good since she was cold. Vampires aren't affected by hot and cold. They know the difference, but it means nothing to them.

She put the plate down and tried to get herself out of bed, well her coffin. Harris heard her fumbling and picked her up. She thanked him and he put her down on the stool where she tried to wake her legs back up. "Thank you for breakfast."

"Ginger made it. I can't cook. I don't eat anything cooked." He was always short in speech and directly to the point. She never met anyone so transparent before.

"Are you cold?"

"Vampires don't have temperature restrictions." He looked at her. He didn't really dress for warmth, rather fashion and that was at the behest of his mother. A king to be must look respectable she always said. He left and came back with some kind of blanket. It was actually an old curtain that he found in a closet. She wrapped herself up in it. Harris thought she rather looked like a bat, which was ironic. "So what do you do all day, normally?" He asked her, unsure of what to do with his new, pet wasn't the right word.

"Housework, cooking, cleaning, take care of my brother."

"So you're a servant?"

"Well, its our house, so technically no, but I guess it's like being a servant."

Harris heard someone coming. He scooped up Vicki and put her back into her coffin. He went outside.

"Master Harris, I brought you your new robe. Your mother insisted your current one is getting old." This was Avery, his tailor.

"I just it made last month."

"Well that is old according to your mother."

Harris grunted and took off the robe and put on a new one.

"Shall I discard this one for you?"

"Sure. Actually, do you think you could make it into a smaller robe, like one for a female?"

"Do you have a girlfriend of sorts Master?" he said with a wink.

"Not sure if that's the right word."

"Of course sir. No need to commit too fast. You have over a hundred years before you have to settle down you know."

He was off. He rather liked Avery, even if he was annoyed with having to get new clothes all of the time. As soon as something was comfortable to wear, it would get replaced. His mother was a bit much sometimes, but once a woman turns 200, there's just no reasoning with her.

He looks around and he doesn't see the girl anywhere. If she took off on me! He smells something. He turns into a bat and goes to the washroom where he sees her washing the dish.

"We have servants for that."

She set it down, hearing him but perplexed that she couldn't see him. He turned back into his normal form, and she asked him what it felt like to fly?

"What a silly question! I don't ask you what it feels like to eat food."

"I've always wanted to fly."

"Why?"

"It's something all humans want, I think, well all of the ones I know anyway."

"Humans are quite silly."

"Says the guy who can't leave during the daytime." She showed no fear, which was alarming to him, and her eyes kept getting to him

He scowled. He would never admit she had a point. How are humans so pitiful but able to endure sun like it's nothing?

He heard a knock on his door. He came back, and it was a servant to collect the plate and silverware. She stared at it. Why was it clean?

"Can I help you?" He sounded annoyed.

"No Master." she ran off.

He came back to Vicki and she asked him if he had any soap.

"For what?"

"To bathe."

Harris scoffed. He didn't bathe. He was bathed. He mumbled something and looked around in the servant's closet. He found some pink bottle and figured that would do. He squeezed some into the tub and it was stronger than he thought because he overflowed the tub with bubbles.  
"What a mess!"

She giggled. "I like bubbles."

"I don't even know who bought that junk."

She blew one to him.

"What are you doing?"

"Playing."

"Why?"

"It's what humans do."

"Ugh!" How silly! "I have real work to do. Enjoy your bubbles."

* * *

Owen finished the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Desire**

Vicki thought that Harris was much nicer than he wanted her to believe. There was a mystery behind him and she wanted to figure it out. He was also very handsome. She wondered if vampires have sex.

Harris had to meet with his father, who had been speaking to his advisors. "Come in Harris."

He entered his father's chambers. They had the best vampire medicine available for him, but it wouldn't be enough. His father's advisors were sitting around. Other than Greg, his father's oldest friend, he didn't care for any of them. He thought they were too wimpy.

"How did your raid go last night?"

"Very successful. We got plenty of riches, some blood for the orphanage (his mother's orphanage) and I'm good on blood for the next month."

"Was it necessary to send the heir apparent?" One of the stuffy old blokes complained.

"I lead by example. It is important for me to be the most fit and the most skilled at what we do." Why should I even answer this asshat?

"Harris knows what he's doing," Greg grumbled. "He's been doing raids since he was 13." Greg taught the boy himself.

"Now back to business," my father hissed. "We need to go over finances."

While the Harris discussed the kingdom's expenses, it's military, hospital, school system and public transportation system, Vicki grew bored. She wasn't in need for anything, but she didn't really have anything to do. She could leave the room, but who knows how the other vampires would react to her and Harris would be rather angry if she left without permission.

Her whole life, she had been taking care of other people. Now, she had nothing to worry about and nothing to do. She got back in the coffin and closed her eyes. She wondered what Harris looked like without his shirt. She imagined he was quite a formidable man. She grunted as her hand moved up her stomach to her breast. She traced circles along it and then started to rub her nipple, hardening it in her palm. She kept her eyes closed as she massaged her own breast, "ugh!" she grunted.

Her hand moved away from her breast down past her stomach again and she began to rub herself down below. Her fingertips, glided across her pussy, and she started to get wet. She hadn't had a boyfriend in almost two years, and the boyfriend she did have wasn't very physical. He wanted to be, but she didn't. She just didn't have the desire, but now she did.

She rubbed her clit with her finger, her finger slick from her juices. She closed her eyes and continued to rub herself. It felt nice, but she needed more to get to a climax. She just started to get to her hole and push in a finger, when she realized that she was no longer alone. Her eyes opened and she knew she heard a grunt.

"Don't stop on my account," he said as he returned to his normal form.

"I didn't hear you come in."

"I know you didn't. I came by to check on you and you were too busy touching yourself to notice my presence."

She blushed.

"I'm not used to people not noticing me. I do expect to be the center of attention in my own quarters."

"Did you want me to touch you?" She asked him, assuming that's what he meant by noticing him.

"Why on Earth would I want you to touch me?"

"I kind of assumed that's what you meant by noticing you. That this is is why you brought me here."

"To be a sex slave? Is that what you want?"

"I don't know what I want. I haven't wanted a man like this before."

"Well, I'm not a man, I am a vampire, and we don't have sex with people."

"Why not?"

"What do you mean why not?"

"Are your parts, eh different?"

Actually they aren't. "No, but that's not the point."

"What is then? Are you monogamous? Celibate? Gay?"

"I am certainly not gay."

"And you aren't in a relationship, so you're celibate?"

"I am not celibate and how do you know I'm not in a relationship?"

"Because you told your butler that you weren't. I can hear you from the vents you know. Your voice carries."

"Silly little girl, you should not be eavesdropping nor should you be concerning yourself with my desires." He did find her attractive, but he wasn't sure what would happen if a vampire had sex with a human, would that kill her?

"What should I concern myself with? There isn't much for me to do here. You have staff to do all of the things that I would do."

"You should concern yourself with not making me angry. It would not be very wise of you."

"I kind of like it when your voice gets harsh. It's rather arousing."

What kind of slut is she? Someone came to the door again.

He told her to stay put and stop listening. He went to his door where a servant was there to bring him his afternoon paper. As requested, the cover story was about how successful the raid was and how wealthy the kingdom is becoming. He didn't want his father's illness spewed all over the paper. His demise was coming and everyone knew it, but somehow writing about it before it happened made it all worse.

He went down to his library and pulled a few books: Human Behavior and Sexuality, and Interacting with Humans, and Vampire Sex. He could have asked his doctor, but he didn't want anyone to know that Vicki was there. He took his books to his room, surprising his servants as he never fetched his own books. Since when was he doing things for himself. They get paid good money to do everything for him. Surely his mother is unaware; she'd have a fit.

Humans are rather odd. Their sexuality is far beyond the typical process you see with vampires. Vampires couple to reproduce and occasional as a show of control. A subordinate disrespects you, so you fuck his wife, that kind of thing. Humans however, had a whole series of unusual customs, including oral sex, group sex, lingerie- they dress up for it?, and a variety of fetishes: exhibitionism, teacher/student, calling the man daddy, what the fuck. He thought they were all crazy until he got to the bondage chapter. Now this sounded fit for a King. He read about tying people up, giving them orders, inflicting pain. This actually sounded like his daily routine for when he was disobeyed. People get off on this? How odd. However do you punish them? No wonder Vicki doesn't seem to flinch at me. She probably thinks it's some kind of turn on.

He puts that book down and goes to Interacting with Vampires. "Humans are sensitive to temperature. Vampires are not, so when touching them it is important to keep your skin temperature at what is a normal range for them as to not freeze them or burn them with your touch, well unless of course you intend to do so."

"Although full on sexual intercourse with humans is often not recommended, sexual encounters with them can be quite rewarding. Unlike vampires, humans are quite promiscuous and are adept at giving and receiving pleasure in ways that vampires are not naturally acclimated. Many vampires find these encounters quite enjoyable. Intercourse is not recommended because of the vampire's superior strength. One could inadvertently fuck them to death."

How bloody strange?

* * *

Owen finished Chapter 3. He was getting closer to understanding the inner workings of Clare's sexual mind. One more chapter and then it was time to go to bed.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Curiosity**

Harris was curious about the bondage, but he was unsure of the consequences to engaging in an affair with a human, beyond the physical ones. Apparently, they have stores for this kind of stuff. He was going to visit one when the nighttime came.

"Do you have any more food?" Vicki asked him as she entered his room.

"You need to eat again?"

"I usually eat three times a day."

"What?" He shook his head. He maybe ate once a week.

He grumbled and went back to the kitchen. Ginger was curious as to why he wanted more sweet potatoes. Some vampires liked people food but Harris was not. He stopped eating it once he had his first taste of blood. She asked him if he wanted anything else and he wasn't really sure what he wanted. She said she'd bring him a few things and whatever he didn't want, he could just leave on the plate.

He went back upstairs where he saw her nosing through his books.

"Those aren't yours."

"Sorry. I was curious as to what vampires read."

He sighed. "What is with you and your nosiness?"

"I am human. We're all curious."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe the same reason you're so guarded."

Vicki smiled. She knew he was thinking about having her, despite this charade.

"What are you so happy about?"

"Nothing."

"It must be something."

"Are you curious?"

He scoffed at the idea and went to his couch.

Vicki went back to her bench and when the servant came upstairs, he had a sweet potato, some type of meat with a crust on it, milk, and a bowl of fruit. Harry took the tray and then closed his door. He brought it to Vicki who was quite excited. "I love meat pie."

"Knock yourself out."

She managed to eat all of the food and finish the milk. He still didn't understand why she needed to eat so much. He read the food chapter in Human Behavior. Their eating just to fail to absorb all of the nutrients seemed highly inefficient to him.

When the night came, Vicki went to the bathroom and then climbed into her coffin. Harris locked it and he was off.

He found a seedy looking store and went inside. He saw all kinds of things and had no idea where to start. What a weird looking place? The girls have crazy colored hair and holes in their faces. The guys are fat and covered in ink. He found a book called Introduction to Bondage and grabbed it. He also saw some hand cuffs, rope, a paddle and a ball gag. That seemed like enough to start. He got to the counter and paid with a commoner's coin. He wore a wig and his servant's clothes. No reason for anyone else to know what the prince was up to.

He returned to his room and dropped off his new items. He then went back out to the bar. His friend's birthday was tonight and they would be celebrating the old fashion way, buying him shots until he can barely fly home. It's unclear why, but drunkenness is one of the few vices that vampires share with humans. Sex is barely one of them. Greed isn't one either, but being drunk is just so delightful.

He bought a bottle of tequila for the table and the games began. When he flew back home, he passed out in his coffin, waking up to the sound of a servant knocking. He put on his robe and a servant came to him with a plate of food and a mimosa to cure the hangover. The food was a truffle infused with elkblood. He ate them and drank his champagne. "I feel better already." The sun had been up. Harris opened Vicki's coffin.

"You smell like alcohol."

"And?"

"I didn't know vampires drank."

"Well, we do. Now I'm going to bathe. Try not to get yourself into any trouble."

He went to the royal bathtub, where a servant washed him in both his vampire form and his bat form. Each bath needed a different treatment and then he was dried and dressed in fresh clothes. His dirty ones taken to be laundered. He put his robe back on and went back to his room. Ginger again sent up a sweet potato, but this one had been cut up and deep-fried and she sent a cheeseburger. Humans are so weird.

He left it for Vicki. He went to his meeting and when he came back, Vicki was asleep again. He started to read his book on bondage. He went to her coffin and she was still sleeping. He wondered if she was still aroused like she had been the day before. He touched her as she slept and she grunted loudly, but she didn't wake. Her nipple hardened in his hand. Maybe humans are always ready for this. He striped her and handcuffed her to his couch, waking her up.

"Are you ready for your first lesson?"

She simply nodded, unsure of what the lesson was, but she had an idea.

He scratched her, his nails going from her neck down to her shoulders. The pain was slight, but ti was enough to get her to turn towards him. He told her to wait there, not that she could move. He grabbed some clothes pins from the clothesline and he pinched her nipples with them, causing her to yelp. They tightened on her, causing her nipples to throb with a sharp pain that gradually became more manageable over time. She wriggled and writhed on the carpet, but she had nowhere to go. He rubbed her clit again. "You like this, don't you?"

She whimpered instead of answering.

"Answer me!"

"Yes!"

"Yes …."

"Master."

"Very good."

He found her hole and plunged a finger into her, causing her to yelp. "You're very noisy," he admonished. She bit her lip, trying to stay quiet and she looked very sexy doing it. He moved the finger in and out of her wetness, causing her to whimper and shiver as his hands were a little cold. He kept going, enjoying the sounds that she made as he toyed with her. He never had a sex toy before. This was fun. He took her nipple clamp off and sucked her swollen nub into his mouth, hard. She yelped again. Seriously, she was quite noisy and he did the same thing to her other side.

"Master, I'm very close." She was getting wetter and wetter for him.

"Wait until I tell you." He took his finger away and once she calmed down a little, he replaced the finger with his tongue. Her eyes got huge as he explored her sweet pussy, licking her clit, tonguing her hole. He had never been in between a girl's legs before. He had only had some drunken bar hookups. This was something else. He didn't want to stop.

Vicki's self-control was waning. She was too close. She tried thinking of unsexy things like Donald Trump or lead poisoning, but her thoughts were consumed by Harris. She arched her back and pleasure overtook her. She started moaning, twitching and then gushing. He kept going until he was satisfied, leaving her very tired. He however, had just started.

"Didn't I tell you to wait?" he admonished.

"I tried, but it was too good."

"Well, there is a punishment for disobeying me." He uncuffed her just to recuff her behind her back. He took out the paddle and hit her with it. She was making too much noise, so he put the gag in her mouth and hit her about ten times on each cheek. She was nice and red.

"You won't disobey me again, will you?" She nodded although she loved her spanking, so she just might.

"Good, now it's my turn. I would uncuff you, but you have been quite bad."

He undressed, leaving her to face a throbbing erection. He was quite large. He guided her mouth to him and she started to lick him, enjoying the saltiness of his pre-cum. She sucked him into her mouth and bobbed her head up and down. It was much harder doing this without hands, but the challenge made it more fun.

Harris growled. He wondered why vampires didn't do this more. It's quite nice. He closed his eyes and let her work on him. He grunted as she released him from her mouth just to start licking the head and suck him back in. She varied her speed, tempo and managed to get him on the edge of cumming. He took himself out of her mouth and shot his load all over her face. and chest. He wanted her to wear him. She was his and now that his curiosity had been peaked, he wanted a lot more of her.

He drew her another bath, this one with less soap and put her in the tub. He heard her stomach growling and went to summon Ginger.

* * *

What a kinky chapter! Owen put her notebook down and turned out her light. Time for sleep.

When he woke up, Clare was nestled against him like a little spoon. He saw her house key and had an idea. He took the key and slipped out of her house quietly. He got to a costume store and they had a vampire outfit as well as the teeth. He was also able to get handcuffs. He came back to her house, showered and put on the outfit. He found clothes pins in Clare's sewing kit, stripped Clare of her shirt and handcuffed her arms to her bed. He bit down on her chest, the teeth waking her up.

She opened her eyes and her heart thumped. She couldn't move her arms and her Owen was a vampire. He smiled and asked her if she was ready for her first lesson. She was starting to sweat. "Yes Master."

He bit her chest, hard, leaving another mark, this one fang shaped. He found the clothes pins and put them on her nipples, causing her to wince. She nodded when he looked at her and he kept going. He nipped his way down to her hips, and he bit her on her thigh. Then, he started to tease her with his fingertips. He toyed with her pussy, causing her to feel small bits of pleasure for a long time. She grunted. He knelt between her legs and started to use his tongue, it made feather light sweeping patterns across her and then he started licking her clit, flicking it around with his tongue as he plunged a finger into her. "FUCK MASTER!" He loved being called her master. He went faster and harder causing her to twist against her cuffs and yelp for more.

He forgot about the clothespins. Her nipples must be throbbing. He took one off and the cold air caused her nipple to ache. He sucked it into his mouth and caressed it with his tongue as he fingered her. "OH GOD! MASTER!"

He switched to her other nipple and then kissed his way back down to her cunt. He started licking her more aggressively this time, tounging her hole and getting her on the edge of an orgasm.

"Wait for me," he said as he pulled away. He kissed his way back up to her mouth and kissed her tenderly. He went back down to between her legs and he slowly inserted a finger in her and then a second one, slowly moving it in and out of her, as she cried and begged for more. He started going a little faster and a little faster again until he could sense she was about to burst. He could feel her holding back. He knew she was going to lose her self-control soon, but watching her struggle with her horniness was too much fun to watch. He sucked on her clit hard and she burst, cumming all over the place. He kept sucking and fingering her pussy as she came for him again and again. He pulled away as she went limp.

He uncuffed her and she pounced on him, kissing him deeply as she fell on top of him.

Clare's POV

I can't believe he just enacted my fantasy for me. It was much better than I had imagined it. There is something really romantic about it all. I reluctantly break the kiss to say, "aren't you going to punish me, Master?"

"Oh yes." He pinned me down and cuffed me behind my back, leaving me completely exposed ot him. His hand sharply came across my backside. He switched sides and each sting elicited a moan from me. Eventually, he was done with that and I got down on my knees for him. He undressed, offered me his cock, and I sucked him into my mouth. This was tricky with no hands, but I liked the challenge. He was noisy, grunting and growling as I licked the vein that went along his dick.

I sucked his balls into my mouth and spent some time biting his thighs. I went back to his dick and licked him feverishly before I sucked him again. I went as far down as I could go just to come back up and I kept repeating this until he started panting. I went faster and shallower, bobbing my head up and down until he pulled away and shot his load all over me.

"Perfect," he said as I was now warm and sticky. He uncuffed me and carried me to the bathroom where he drew me a bath. He bathed me and then he hopped in the tub.

"So I take it you like my stories," I say to him as we relax together.

"Oh yeah I do. You should turn one into your English class. No one would believe you wrote them."

"I think I'd give Eli a heart attack, and Jenna would murder me." I say with a laugh.

"On second thought, I think these should stay our little secret. I wouldn't want anyone else trying to seduce you, would I."

"Only you would be able to pull it off."

After our bath, we get dressed to go to brunch. I don't know when my parents are coming back, so I hide the wine bottle for now. I can turn it into a pasta sauce later.

We go and I get pancakes with a strawberry compote, whipped cream and a side of crispy bacon. Owen got a breakfast burger: a cheeseburger on a bagel with a poached egg and bacon and he added tomato and avocado to it. It sounded like it would be gigantic. This also came with home fries.

My mom texted. "Can you make dinner tonight. We won't be back in time to start it."

"Sure." Well, I can make the sauce. I think I have everything I need at the house.

"Was that your Mom?" he asks me.

"Yeah. They're not coming back until the evening. She asked me to make dinner."

"Are they always gone so much?"

"They have been once we moved to Toronto. My dad moved for a promotion, so I expected him to be MIA, but I don't know why my Mom is gone so much. She doesn't work."

We get our food. His burger falls apart as he eats it, since it's so big. My pancakes are very good. I trade some of my pancake for some of his potatoes. The burger looks like a hot mess, but he seems very content with it. We were about to ask for the check, when Owen's eyes darkened. I look through the glass and Anya and an older woman came in, probably her mother. I take his hand in mine and rub circles on it with my thumb. He takes a breath and looks at me again. He gets the check, and we promptly exit. He asks me what I'm going to do now.

"Do homework, start cooking dinner."

"This early?"

"Well, I was going to make tomato sauce with the leftover wine, so that will take a while. I was going to start it now and then do homework while it simmers."

He drops me off and says he'll come over with his homework too. I preheat the oven and put the tomatoes in a bowl. I wash them and dry them and rub some oil and salt on the outside. I then took out a shallot and a clove of garlic to roast it as well. We have fresh basil, so I can use that along with some dried oregano. I like adding veggies in my sauce so I roast some carrots and chop up some mushrooms to sear.

I pour wine into a pot and add the tomatoes sans peel. I mince the garlic and the shallot to add them too and I chop up the carrots and add black peper and the dried oregano. I add tomato paste and leave it all to simmer.

I assume Owen's staying for dinner, so I want to make something good. I make some pasta dough with the seminola flour and I run it through our pasta machine and our pasta cutter until I get enough to feed 4 people.

Now it's time to do work. I get out my draft of my short story about the bank robbers and sift through Eli's comments. He thinks I shy away from the emotions of my characters too much. In times of high stress, they just do what they know and are very methodological. That is how I actually am, so I don't really know how to make them break down. I think Eli is probably too emotive which is why he rambles so much. Maybe, I'll just make a transcript of a conversation with Alli. That's more emotion than most people can handle.

Maybe I'll have the main character have a breakdown after the robbery. Maybe he'll just jump off a cliff with the loot and land in a canyon. I kind of like that. It's unexpected, well at least from me. I write away at my new ending and don't even notice Owen come in. It's not until he pulls up a chair that I look up. "Hey Baby!"

"Busy writing there."

"This is for class. I'm writing about bank robbers."

"Bank robberies, vampire sex, you just have all the fun don't you."

"Don't you forget it."

I redraft the ending and then I go on to math. I would normally do this with Alli, we didn't get around to it.

After a couple of hours, I get hungry again and I look for a snack. I find cereal bars, and I eat one. "Owen, you want a cereal bar?"

"What kind?"

"Honey Bunches of Oats."

"Yeah!" I grab him one too and we go back to working. I look up and it's already 5PM. I decide to make mozzarella sticks. We have a block of mozzarella cheese in the fridge so I cut some of it into strips and then coat it in flour, dip it in egg and coat it in bread crumbs. I stick them in the freezer for now, so the coating doesn't come off when I fry them.

We don't have ground meat for meatballs, but we do have chicken cutlets which I hammer out to make chicken parmesan. I call my mother to find out when they're coming home, so I know when to fry the food. She says to me, "Oh, we'll be back late and we're going to eat here."

"But I already made pasta dough and sauce from scratch."

"Oh that sounds good, but the car is just taking longer than the thought."

"Are you at a bar?" It sounds like they're at a bar.

"We're just passing the time, honey. Your dad isn't drinking. He'll drive."

"Well, okay Mom."

"They're skipping dinner?"

"Yeah, and I already made a bunch of pasta." Who can I invite for dinner? I call Adam. "Hey, did you want to come over for dinner. I made a bunch of stuff, but my parents decided not to come home at the last minute."

"Sure. I was just going to eat awkwardly in silence here anyway," Adam says.

"Do you want to invite Bianca?"

"I"ll call her right now."

Adam's POV

Sweet. My house is the pits right now. I'm not talking to Drew. Drew's not talking to me. Mom's not talking to me unless she's mad. Dad said he'd give Bianca a chance so Mom's mad at him too. Drew's mad at Dad. I can't eat here.

"Dad, I'm eating at Clare's tonight."

"Oh did her family invite you? That's nice."

I go to clean my room, so my mom has one fewer reason to give me a hard time. I text Bianca. "I'm having dinner at Clare's tonight. Wanna come?"

I start pulling out clothes from under my bed to put in the hamper. I just finish making the bed when my phone flashes. "Sure. What time?"

"7PM."

I have her saved as Hotstuff in my phone.

I do my laundry and wash up before I get on my bike to go to Clare's. When I get there, Bianca is already inside. Clare is pulling something out of a fryer. "What's cooking?"

"Hey Adam," Clare says. Tonight, we have mozzarella sticks, chicken parmesan, and a homemade papparedelle with marinara sauce."

"Papparadelle?"

"It's a bougie way of saying noodles," sasses Bianca.

"They're not just noodles," Clare says.

"I'll be the judge of that!"

Clare plates the food, the mozzarella sticks got put on one shared plate with dipping sauce. and everything else on individual plates.

We sit down and start eating.

"This is so good!" I tell her. I love these homemade noodles. They have a better texture than the boxed stuff.

"It's good, but is making pasta from scratch really worth all the time?" Bianca asks her.

"Well, it didn't take that long, and your pasta's gone, so I would say yes."

I snicker at that. She downed it.

"How did your parents pass this up?" I ask Clare.

"They haven't been around all weekend. Owen stayed over Friday night and Saturday night, and they weren't here long enough to notice."

Bianca looked at her. "You had a boyfriend over for two days?"

"What? I know how to have fun."

"She is very fun," added Owen.

For dessert, Clare had brownies and ice cream.

"This was way better than dinner at my house," I tell her, "especially right now."

"Is everyone still angsty over there?" Owen asked me.

"My dad is the only one who tried to stay open-minded, and my mom got mad at him for it."

Just then, I get a phone call from Mom. "Hi Mom. I'm at Clare's house for dinner. Yes I'm really there. No I'm not at Bianca's." I roll my eyes. I hand Clare the phone.

"Hi Audra," she says. "I had too much food, so I invited him over…. Yes he ate his vegetables. There was carrots, tomatoes and mushrooms…. No I don't know where Bianca is …. Bye Audra."

Clare hung up the phone and looked at me. "Even my Mom's not that bad," she said and she returned my phone.

I groan. "I get so much shit for no reason, and Drew never has to answer for anything. I can't even come here without it being a grand conspiracy."

"Well, we could just conspire to take over the world," Clare tells me. "It's either go big or go home."

"I get Cuba," claimed Bianca. We started calling countries. Eventually, Clare's parents came home. Her mom looked exhausted and the dad didn't look so good either.

"Hi Honey, Owen, who are your friends?"

Clare introduces us and her mother says. "Nice to meet you. I'm tired and I'm going to bed. Good night."

We head out. Owen drives the Edwards' SUV, not the broken down sedan, to take me and Bianca home. When my Mom asks who was that, I just say it was Mr. Edwards, and he thought it was too late for me to bike back.

Owen's POV

What is with Clare's parents? They didn't look drunk, per se, but they didn't look normal either. I return their car, kiss Clare goodnight and take back my car and go home.


	6. Chapter 6

Monday Morning

Bianca's POV

I get on my tight black jeans and a red top. I'm in a good mood and I want to stand out. It's a little chilly out so I put on my black leather jacket. I get on my hoop earrings and I'm ready to go to school. I walk there and I see Fitz and Owen talking outside.

"So you and Alli, eh?" Owen says to him.

"We only went on a lunch date, but she said she wanted to go out again on Friday."

"Good for you."

"What about you and Clare."

"We're official as of Friday."

"And you thought I was nuts for fighting over her."

"You have no idea. If I knew how awesome my weekend would be with her, I would have fought you and Eli at the same time." Owen looks up at me. "Hey B. Your boyfriend's not here yet."

"I can see that. Dickbag's car isn't in the parking lot."

"You call your boyfriend Dickbag?" Fitz looked at her.

"I think she meant his brother, Fitz."

"Wait? So you and Adam?"

"Yep. I'm officially a one-man woman."

Fitz starts laughing. "Miss Boy of the Week DeSousa?"

I punch his stomach. "Shut up!"

"Ow! Damn Bitch."

Just then, Drew and Adam arrive. It looks like they had a great car ride together.

Drew's POV

I just don't get what the hell he wants in a ho like Bianca. She was fun for like 10 minutes. That's about all of the time she's worth. Adam's convinced there's something more to her. Maybe like VD. Mom made me go to the clinic cause of her. How embarrassing! But of course, as usual, Adam is stubborn as fuck and don't wanna listen to anyone who says he can't have what he wants.

I glare at Bianca and go to school. I don't get why Fitz and Owen are friends with that bitch.

Adam's POV

My brother is dumb. That's about all I'm thinking right now. Oh wait! There's my girlfriend. I kiss her on the cheek and offer to carry her books.

"How chivalrous!" she says with a laugh as I take her hand and walk inside.

I get to her locker and she has a big art history book and a media studies book. I carry them and I will get my books later. She kisses me quickly before she goes to her first class, and I hand Bianca her books.

When I get back to my locker, I see Clare and Owen and Alli and Fitz. I guess Clare was right about those two. I grab my books and rush to class. I don't have a lot of time.

My first class is English. Clare sits between me and Eli. Jenna is in this class, but Alli is not. I notice Eli can't stop looking at her.

"Eli," Clare hisses. "Miss Dawes is gonna call you out if you don't stop checking out your girlfriend."

He blushes, and he looks at the board for like 3 minutes before he's right back looking at Jenna.

"Mr. Goldsworthy, is today's assignment written on Miss. Middelton?"

"No it is not."

"Then I suggest you look forward instead of to your right."

"Yes mam." Everyone snickers. Clare warned him, but it's Eli. He's not the best at controlling himself when he's into a girl.

Jenna's POV

Eli's so cute, and he's a sweetie. I found a Hershey kiss in my locker today, and I know it was him.

I can't believe he just swept me off my feet after K.C. Speaking of, that cad sits behind me for the rest of the year. I am not amused. I wonder if I could get Clare to switch with me. I'll ask her at lunch.

What the hell are we doing for lunch anyway? If Marisol tries to sit with us, I'll kill her.

After class, I go to turn left for history and a hand pulls me to the right. Eli takes me to an empty hallway and kisses me. "I couldn't wait until the end of the day." He runs off. What a romantic. I don't get how Clare passed this up. Owen better be worth it.

Alli's POV

I saw Bianca in the hall today, and I wanted to confront her, but Clare pushed me into math class before I could talk. "It's not worth getting in trouble. Drew's a cad. He's out of your hair. Focus on having something better."

Curse her and her insidious logic. I didn't exactly do the homework last night. I tried but I was distracted by my dad's yelling. Even my headphones didn't drown it out.

"Can I look at yours?" I whisper to Clare. She slips me her homework. Of course, it's perfectly written, with a step by step explanation. I read it quickly. Luckily, I have a photographic memory.

I pass it back to her.

We get to lunch and the sitting situation is interesting. Owen and Fitz are sitting with Eli, Adam and Bianca, blech! Adam and Bianca are holding hands. What's that about?

Marisol is sitting with Chantay and other girls from power squad. Mo is with Jake and Katie and Clare is with me and Jenna.

"Should we sit with our guys?" Jenna asks me as we look for a table. I don't see an open one and all of our guys are together. She's gotta be kidding me if she wants me to sit with Bianca.

Owen is waiving to Clare. Don't do it Clare. Of course she is. He's a dreamboat. Why is she grabbing my hand. Oh NO!

To my chagrin, we're sitting at their table. I sit between Clare and Jenna. Clare kisses Owen on the cheek. If they're kissing all lunch, I'm leaving!

Clare's POV

I know Alli wants to murder me right now, but we didn't have a table and if she's going to be with Fitz and Bianca is with Adam, they are going to have to get used to seeing one another.

Owen says he has wrestling tryouts after school.

"I thought those were next week," Fitz tells him.

"They are, but these are for the shoo-ins. It's my chance to prove that I'm captain-worthy."

"Of course you are," I say as I kiss him briefly.

"If you two are going to be this cute, I'm leaving," Bianca snarled.

I step on Alli's toe before she can say anything snarky.

She glares at me.

Jenna looks in my direction. "Do you think we could switch seats in English, so I don't have to sit in front of K.C.?"

"I don't mind, but Miss. Dawes will. Especially, since Eli can't stop looking at you during class."

"You'd also have to switch with her when we break out into our partner groups," Adam pointed out.

"Ugh! I just want him to go away. He keeps trying to apologize to me and blame it on Marisol, and I just don't want to hear it."

"You think he's bad," Alli goes on. "Drew must have called me like 10 times yesterday. I had to turn off my phone."

"Is that why I couldn't reach you?" Fitz asked.

She nodded.

"Maybe you should just block his number," Bianca suggested. "I did."

"He was calling you too!" Adam was pissed.

"He left like 3 messages. I didn't listen to them."

He took her phone and put them to his ear. He looked pissed.

Adam's POV

"Look, Bianca, I'm sorry about Vegas Night. I shouldn't have said those things, but I knew Alli was mad, and I didn't want her to be mad at me. Let me make it up to you."

Next message.

"If you think dating my brother is going to make me jealous, well … you're right. You win. You got my attention. Seriously, be my girl instead."

I'm red hot now.

Next message

"Maybe I could pay you back in the boiler room after school tomorrow? 3:30. I'll be waiting."

I quickly text him saying I'll meet him there and then I handed her back the phone. He'll get a surprise in the boiler room alright, a knuckle sandwich.

All I can do is snarl at this point. I'm at a loss for words. Seriously. He's going after my girlfriend. Being on the football team and the basketball team didn't get him enough options as it is. He's gonna eat dirt.

Owen's POV

Those messages couldn't have been good. I need to change the subject like right now. I hear the first open skate is next week. Ice time, hot chocolate, all of the makings of a great date. Clare looks at me and bats her eyelashes.

Winter is upon us and we all start talking about skating, skiing, snowball fights. Adam still looks angry, but at least Bianca got him to smile.

After lunch, I walk Clare to her next class and then I have to go to English. I'd rather be reading one of her stories than Ernest Hemingway.

Drew's POV

This is perfect. Adam will see how easy she is and he'll give her up, so we can both move on. I had K.C. hide a camera in the boiler room, so we could record the whole thing. All of Degrassi will know what kind of a slut she is. I spray a bit of cologne and go down to the boiler room. Perfect, I hear footsteps.

Wait what is Adam doing here?

"You son of a bitch!" Ironic that he said that because we have the same mother, although she can be a bitch. He suckerpunched me in the stomach before I knew what was happening and the fight was on. I'm bigger and faster, but he's quick and angry. He got me right in the eye. I kick him in the leg and shove him to the ground. I gotta get out of here. If Mom finds out I beat up Adam at school, she'll kill me. I run out of the boiler room. Adam's chasing after me.

"You are such a pussy!" he yells as I make it out of there. Miss. Oh sees me, but I don't stop. I gotta get out of there.

Bianca's POV

What the heck did I hear Adam yelling? I turn and he's all banged up.

"Who did this to you?"

"I got in a fight with Drew."

"Why?"

"Listen to your messages." He ran out.

Adam's POV

He's gonna pay for this. I see him pulling out of the lot. I kicked his car, hard. Well, now it has a big ass dent. Try explaining that to Mom. He can't prove I kicked it.

My foot does kind of hurt though. Bianca comes after me. "I didn't send him that text."

"I know you didn't. I sent it."

"Why?"

"Because he needed to learn a lesson, and I think he just did."

Bianca takes me to get cleaned up and I walk her home.

"I don't want you fighting over me, even if it was kind of hot. You could get hurt, and then your mom will really kill me."

I silence her with a kiss. "You're worth it."

She pulls me inside, our lips engaged, tongues battling for position. I keep moving forward and she retreats until I'm in her room. She pulls off my shirt and I yank off her pants. We don't even speak. I've never done this before, but everything feels automatic, like I was hardwired for her. Our clothes are off and I kiss her, hard. She bites my lip and I pull her closer. I start kissing her down her body, starting with her throat and making my way down to her hips, covering her shoulders, arms, breasts, and stomach.

She looks at me with longing eyes. She needs this and so do I. She reaches into her drawer and hands me a condom. I put it on and I kiss her neck. She opens her legs for me and moans as I gauge her wetness with my fingertips. She's ready for me. I grab onto her hips and enter her, moving slowly at first, she grunts once I'm all of the way inside. She's so warm and tight. It feels amazing. I hold still for a minute and she relaxes for me. I start bucking my hips, slowly at first, but I pick up speed as her groans and grunts get louder and throatier.

Her nails are digging into my back. The pain feels really good right now. I bite down on her shoulder, leaving a mark where no one else will see it. She groans and I start going faster and harder into her. She starts to whimper for me. "ADAM PLEASE!" I kiss her, pulling her closer to me as I put her legs on my shoulders and really begin to pound her.

"OH GOD! ADAM! OH!" She shrieks as she starts to cum.

I keep going and soon I follow, "FUCK BIANCA!" My orgasm subsides and I pull out of her, careful to hold onto the condom, and I throw it away. I come back to bed and take her hand in mind. We didn't speak at first. "I didn't know you would be so good," she tells me.

"Neither did I."

Audra's POV

I hope the boys both make it through school today without an incident. I don't need them fighting over a girl that I don't want either of them to be involved with in the first place.

I get home from work and there's a huge dent in the side of Drew's car. Was he in an accident?

"Andrew TORRES. What on Earth happened to the car?"

He grunted and came outside. "It must have been Adam."

"What the hell happened to your face?" He's holding a bag of peas over his eye.

"Adam decked me."

"WHAT! ADAM TORRES GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

"He didn't come home with me. I left him at school to cool off."

I call his cell phone.

"Hello," he grumbles.

"ADAM TORRES YOU NEED TO COME HOME IMMEDIATELY!"

"I'm on my way. It will take me like 20 minutes to walk home."

I would go pick him up, but I want a chance to talk to Drew without Adam and to talk to Adam without Drew.

"So what happened?"

"I knew Bianca was using Adam to get to me, so I invited her to meet me in the boiler room, so I could show Adam what kind of girl she really was, but she didn't show up. He did and before I could explain, he suckerpunched me, and we started fighting. I ran out of there because I didn't want to fight him and then when I got to the car, I felt something, but I didn't see anything. That must have been when he hit the car or something. I drove home, and I didn't even notice the dent until you pointed it out to me."

I sighed. I don't want Adam with her either, but this was not the way to go about it. Adam probably thought he was trying to steal his girlfriend. "Go to your room and start on your homework. I need to talk to your father about all of this."

Omar came home about 10 minutes later. He asked me what happened to the car. Drew thinks Adam kicked it or something. They got into a fight today and Adam gave him a black eye.

"How does Adam look?"

"He's on his way home now."

Bianca's POV

I don't want Adam to leave, but I know he has to. Audra must have freaked when he saw Drew's stupid face and who knows what he told her about the fight. I kiss Adam goodbye, and he says he'll see me tomorrow.

"No one can keep me from you, Baby!"

I close the door and sink into my sheets. Normally, I'd take a shower right now, but I smell like him and I don't want to wash it off.

Eli's POV

Clare and I are doing homework at the Dot. I mooch on her fries since she doesn't have to pay. "I could have gotten a larger order," she laughs. I'm reading her newest version of her bank robber story. I'm surprised. Her protagonist totally unravelled at the end and threw it all away, including himself. I still want to know more about his inner workings, but he is a much more dynamic character now.

"Why does he jump?" I ask her.

"He can't handle it anymore. He's been put on a pedestal by his fellow thieves, the police, the community. He's the perfect criminal and the amount of pressure not to screw up is too daunting. He can't take it. He just decides to go out while's he's number one because he's afraid of what happens after the fall."

That makes sense. "I like the ending, but you don't really get all of that in the story. You see him fall apart which is interesting, but I think you need just a little bit more from him, maybe a flashback to an earlier heist or something. Some way of showing how important perfection is to him."

"I like that. In my earliest version, his father was a thief. He died in a shoot out and he vowed to be so big that his father could see him from hell."

"Now that should come back. It gives him purpose."

Clare gets a text. She reads it and grunts.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Adam. He got in a fight with Drew today and he thinks he's going to be grounded for a while." She showed me the end of the message. "Mom might take my phone for his. If you don't hear from me, that's why."

"It must have been those messages," I tell her.

She shook her head. "If my sister started leaving messages for Owen, I'd flip. She wouldn't do that though. She's a good sister."

I don't know why Drew would go after Bianca again.

Adam's POV

I get to my house. I don't want to go inside, but I don't see a way out of this other than joining the circus and just leaving town. I step inside and my mother is waiting with her arms folded. She points to the kitchen where my dad is waiting. Before Mom can start yelling, Dad asks me, "From your point of view what happened."

"Well at lunch Alli was complaining that Drew kept calling trying to get her back, and Bianca said Drew was calling her too, but she didn't listen to the messages. I did and they went from back to worse. 'Let me make it up to you; I know you're with Adam to make me jealous. It worked, be mine. He even offered to go down on her in the boiler room. I texted him from her phone and he went down to meet her. Instead he got a knuckle sandwich. How could he do that? It isn't enough that he could have had any girl in school he wanted. He had to go after my girlfriend."

"What happened to the car?"

"He ran away like a punk and I got mad, so I kicked it as he sped off."

Omar's POV

I don't know what to do with either of them. Drew shouldn't have started up with Adam's girl, but Adam can't just throw punches and kick cars. I tell Adam to wait in his room and to stay away from Drew until further notice.

He goes upstairs, not saying a word, and at least he didn't slam his door.

My wife sits down in front of me. "I don't think either of them should be seeing this girl after all that happened today."

"I'm not so sure about her either, but putting Bianca aside for a moment we have a bigger problem. They're brothers, and they used to be so close, but their relationship is seriously fragmented. If we don't do something soon, they'll grow to resent each other." They spend at least 6 hours a day away from us at school. If we don't want them turning the school into their fighting ground, we need to address the problem here.

"What do we do about this?"

"I have no idea." Maybe a counselor would help. They need a chance to both be honest with each other, so they can get past this. Drew will scoff at this, and Adam might refuse to talk altogether. He just stays quiet when things bother him until he blows up.


	7. Chapter 7

Adam's POV

My mother didn't say a word. That was so not, her. I'm online right now. I get a message from Clare.

"Are you able to talk on the phone?"

"As of now."

She calls me. "Hey Clare."

"What happened?"

I turn on my music, so that no one hears me talking to her. "I listened to Drew's messages and he was trying to hook up with Bianca. He offered to eat her out and he said he wanted her to be his girlfriend. I texted him from her phone, so when he went down the boiler room, he got me instead. I sucker punched him and we started brawling. He ran out like a bitch and I chased him, but he just got in his car and tried to drive off. I kicked it as he was running and now there's a huge dent."

"You kicked your parents' car because you're mad at Drew?"

"Well, it's actually Drew's car, even though they have certain rules about it. His name's on the title. Anyway, Bianca found me, cleaned me up, and after I walked her home, we had sex. We didn't plan on it, but we just needed each other for that moment."

"Were you safe?"

"Yeah. We were and it didn't break. I checked."

"Well, I hope you and your dad can work this out since I think he might be the only levelheaded one. Maybe you could work for him after school to pay off the cost of the dent, and you should probably talk to Bianca about what type of birth control you'd like to use in the future, so that you're ready."

"I didn't want to just leave her alone after, but I'm pretty sure my mom would have killed me if she found me there today."

"Just call her now, while you still can."

"See you tomorrow Clare."

I give Bianca a call.

Clare's POV

I hope they go easy on Adam. He got in a fight and kicked his brother's car, but even I think Drew deserved it at this point, and I hate fighting. I got a message from Eli.

"Did you hear from Adam again?"

"I called him. He might be on the phone with Bianca now. He hasn't heard his punishment as of yet."

"I don't know why Adam fought Drew, but I bet Drew deserved it."

"He did."

"This is coming from the pacifist."

"I'm a pacifist not a doormat!"

"Everyone has their limits."

"I do."

I'm glad Eli and I can go back to bantering and not have to have this awkward situation with Fitz anymore. He and Jenna are good together. It's too early to say for Fitz and Alli, but I am hopeful.

"HELEN LEAVE ME ALONE!" I hear my dad shouting.

"I gotta go Eli. Family stuff."

I run out my room and find my mom crying. I don't know why my dad's so angry, but I grab my mom and bring her into my room. I locked the door. I don't want whatever's going on to get violent.

I tried to ask my mom what happened, but she collapsed in my arms and started sobbing. I hold her to me and tell her it's going to be okay. She should stay in here until he calms down. She says that she's not hurt, but she didn't tell me what happened to start the argument. I'm not sure if I want to hear it anyway.

Eventually, she goes back to her room, and Dad was asleep. I hope this doesn't happen again, but I have the feeling it will.

I had a missed call from Owen. "Is everything alright?" he asked me.

"No. My dad flipped on my mom today. I had to lock us both in my room. I've never seen him like this. He was like a monster or something."

"Did he hurt you or your mom?"

"He didn't touch me and Mom said she wasn't hurt, but she didn't tell me what happened before I heard him screaming at her."

"Leave your window open," he tells me. I open my window and lock my door.

About 30 minutes later, he climbs through it, sliding across my bed. I fall into his arms.

Owen's POV

I wasn't going to let anything happen to Clare or her mom tonight. I could hear from her voice that she was shaking. I wanted to punch Randall right now for making Clare so scared.

I held Clare in my arms and kissed her to try and distract her from everything, the kiss needy and tender. I can smell the tears that are on her shirt. My lips hit her neck and her jaw line and I unbutton her blouse, letting it fall off her. She moans into the kiss and she starts fumbling with my shirt. I reach out with my arms to make it easier. I pulled of her skirt, and she moves to take off my pants. I don't want this to go too far. I know she's upset and I want her to feel better, but I don't want her to regret this in the morning. I pull her into my arms and hold her against my chest. I start leaving kisses on her neck and shoulder. I held her until she fell asleep.

When I woke up, it was early morning and I had to go before anyone saw me. I kissed Clare on the lips and then I climbed out of her window. I went to my car and headed home. I had to get ready for school anyway.

Helen's POV

I don't know what to do about Randall anymore. He needs help and the more I try to help him, the angrier he gets. I wish Glen was here right now. I know he wouldn't let Randall hurt me, but if he knew I was confiding in Glen about our problems, he'd get even angrier. Glen's been such a good friend. It can't be easy for him to listen to me ramble about this stuff, but I need someone right now, and Clare's just too young. I can't burden her with this.

Clare's POV

I felt Owen kiss me goodbye, but I didn't want to open my eyes. When I finally did, I was all alone. I took a shower and got ready for school. My dad was gone already and my mom seemed so out of it. I asked her if she and Dad were getting a divorce. She just looked at me and said, "I don't know. I don't know anything anymore." I made scrambled eggs and put them on toast. After eating, I started my walk to school. I saw Adam on his bike when I get there. I guess he and Drew still aren't speaking. He asked me how I was doing. "I don't think my night fared much better than yours," I tell him.

"Meet after school. My parents technically haven't grounded me yet."

"The Dot."

I head into class. Eli asks me why I disappeared all of the sudden. I say I'll tell him later.

"The Dot." Well, I guess it's a party now.

K.C. tries to pass a note to Jenna, but she doesn't pick it up, so Miss. Dawes does. "Did you write this K.C.?"

"No," he lies.

"Then I will read it. 'Please, Jenna take me back. I am sorry.' If you are going to write love notes during class, then I expect something a bit more sophisticated than this."

Damn! She's not in a good mood today. She's usually nice. I guess she's sick of the drama. Who isn't?

When I get to math, Alli's all bubbly. Something about Fitz bringing her a trinket or something. I smile, but I'm honestly too panicked about my parents to get excited for her.

At lunch, Owen takes my hand in his. "Sorry about not being around this morning. I had to take my little brother to school since he missed his bus."

"Don't worry about that. Thanks for coming over last night."

"He came over last night?" Alli was staring at me.

It wasn't like that.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Those words haunt me now. I look over and Jenna is still fussing with K.C.

"Please Jenna. I love you."

"Why don't you go love on Marisol some more? I've moved on." She grabbed Eli and kissed him in front of everybody.

K.C. just stormed off.

Chantay came over and said to leave Marisol out of it.

"Why? She's a ho!"

"You say this as you sit with Bianca."

"Bianca goofed up once. Marisol was my friend and she was fucking him for weeks. She's a ho!"

This led to a huge argument during lunch. Alli and Bianca shared an awkward glance with each other, like at least we're not this bad.

Eventually, other girls came and encouraged Chantay to return to her table.

Drew's POV

Why do girls cause so much trouble? Marisol, Bianca. They're like serpents. I still can't believe Mom and Dad haven't punished Adam yet for what he did to my car or my face. How am I supposed to move on from Alli with a black eye and a dent in my car. No girl wants that.

Also, I'm sick of bitches staring at my eye. They need to mind their own business.

"What happened to your face?" Zane asked me.

"Shut up!"

"He got beat up by Adam!" Riley laughs.

"Shut up QB2."

"Hey, I got my football scholarship. Why risk getting hurt in high school games? Will you even get into college with your grades."

Now the whole tables laughing.

"Shut up!"

"Or what? You gonna swing at me. I can beat you up. Zane could probably beat you up. Adam most certainly will beat you up. You're a bitch. Maybe Alli could beat you up."

That's it. I lunged at Riley across the table and I drilled him in the face. That was the only hit I got in. He threw me to the ground and started kicking me. Shit! This was dumb on my part.

Miss. Oh came over and we both got sent to Simpson's office.

Simpson's POV

I was about to break for lunch when Miss. Oh came in with Drew and Riley.

"The football season is over. What is it now?"

"He attacked me first," said Riley. "He just got the worse of it."

"How do you have a black eye so fast?" I ask him.

"He got beat up, by his little brother." Riley laughs.

"Shut it Stavros."

"Riley, you have detention for retaliating. Get out of here."

"Drew. You know better than to start fights. In school suspension for the rest of the day and I'm calling your parents."

"Yes sir," he grumbled as he got his books.

I did not want to call Audra, so I called Omar. "Hello, Mr. Torres. This is Principal Simpson. There was a fight involving Drew and … no not Adam. Drew got into a fight with Riley Stavros….. I don't know what it was over, but Drew started it so he's serving an in school suspension and Riley has detention…. I'm sure Audra will want to talk to me about it. I'll be in my office for the rest of the business day…. You too."

Ugh! I hope Audra is busy today. Maybe I should just take a swig of bourbon or three before I talk to her.

Clare's POV

I found Zane during my free period. Sometimes we do homework together during it, since he's not so good at math and I'm in the advanced class. I asked him what happened today, and he said Riley was taunting Drew for getting beat up by Adam, so Drew lunged at him and punched him. The fight earned Riley a detention and Drew an in school suspension.

I shook my head. "Fighting is so dumb."

"Tell me about it. I thought the feud would be done with once football season ended, but those two testosterone-riddled idiots are still going at it."

"Maybe it's unresolved sexual tension," I joke. Zane is not amused. "Sorry."

"Don't joke like that. I already know Drew is easy. I don't need him creeping on my boyfriend."

I snicker. "Well, I think he's learned his lesson with creeping on taken people. He went for Bianca after she got with Adam. That's why Adam beat him up."

"I figured. You busy after school?"

"I'm going to be at the Dot with Eli and Adam, discussing my parents' issues."

"Ugh! Well if you want to talk, you know how to find me."

After class, Eli drove me and Adam to the Dot. I get a large fry, knowing I have two moochers and a chocolate milkshake. Eli looks at me. "I don't do strawberry."

We sit down and I explain what happened with my parents last night and my conversation with my mom this morning.

"I've been to your house several times, and I've never seen your dad," Eli tells me.

"I know. He says he's at work all the time, but I don't know. Maybe he's having an affair or something."

"And they were fine before you moved?" Adam asked me.

"They seemed great, as always. Dad got a promotion and a transfer so we moved. We bought a nicer house. Everyone seemed happy. I was happy to get away from my ex and his jerky friends who failed their senior year and had to repeat."

"You dated a senior last year?" Eli asks me.

"Well, every freshman gets a mistake. Johnny DiMarco was mine."

Adam snickers at that. "Man, our families are like imploding on us. You better knock on wood Eli."

He knocked on the table. "What the hell happened to your brother during lunch?"

Adam shrugs. I tell them what Zane told me.

"People knew I gave him the black eye?"

"People saw you chasing him calling him a punk yesterday."

Eli laughed.

Bianca's POV

Adam's with Clare and Eli right now, so I'm just loitering behind school. I'm about to roll a joint when I see Jenna.

"Shouldn't you be at power squad?"

"We don't have any more practices until we get closer to the next athletic season."

"Where are your friends?"

"Probably kissing Marisol's fat ass!"

I snicker. "So you thought you'd rebel by hanging out here with me."

"I think dating Eli is enough of a rebellion. I dare date the goth guy and not the football player."

"OOOHHHH You're a revolutionary."

"Outcast is more like it, but I don't care anymore. Being friends with them got me nowhere."

"And you think I'll get you somewhere?"

"No, but you won't pretend. I'll take that."

I roll the joint and light it.

"Aren't you afraid of getting in trouble?" she asks me.

"No!" I pass it to her. She takes a hit.

"That tastes funny."

"It sure ain't chocolate."

Fitz climbs up and he smokes some too. "Eli's gonna be pissed. He's missing the weed and his girlfriend."

"Well, his loss." We finish the j and hang around for a while. Then, Fitz drives us both home. He probably shouldn't drive high, but he has been for a while, and he hasn't had a problem yet, so whatever.

Adam's POV

I hope Clare doesn't have to move if her parents split up. That would suck. Maybe she can help them get on track. "I have an idea."

Eli and Clare look at me. Oh, I should probably say it.

Maybe you should arrange for a romantic dinner for your parents on Friday. While they're out, we could snoop and see if we can find out what their problem is. We could try and save their marriage.

Eli's all for it. Clare's not so sure. "What if we get caught or we find something really bad?"

"Well, Eli and I can snoop and if it's too terrible, we just won't tell you."

Surprisingly, she agrees to that. We come up with a plan, order her mom flowers and say they're from her father and make them dinner reservations at the fancy French place Bordeaux at the edge of town. It will take them some time to get there and back, plus the dinner, so we should have plenty of time.

After the Dot, Clare walks home and Eli gives me a ride because I live further away.

When I get home, Mom is pissed. "Where have you been?"

"The Dot with Eli and Clare."

"Are they together?"

"No. She's with Owen, and he's with Jenna. We were just studying together."

"This fighting needs to STOP IMMEDIATELY"

"I didn't even fight him today. It's not my fault he decked Riley at lunch."

"It is too," Drew hissed.

Dad told us both to be quiet. "I have had it with your brawling. I arranged for you both to do some work for the clinic this Saturday, as you will be doing every Saturday until you make back the money for the car dent."

"WHAT!" Drew yells. "But Adam kicked it, not me."

"Well, you shouldn't have tried to get with his girlfriend, and I don't want a girl coming between you anyway. You two are brothers and you will act like it even if it kills you."

"Yes sir," we grumble as we go to our rooms. Well, this sucks, but it could be worse. At least I can take out Bianca Saturday night.

Friday

Owen's POV

I'm a shoo in for captain. I'm clearly the best wrestler they have, and the two seniors on the team are both lightweights who would have been bench warmers if they weren't going up against newbie wrestlers.

Since I haven't really seen much of Clare this week, I'm taking her out to dinner tonight for one of my favorite meals, chicken and waffles and for a night of early winter fun. We got an early snow blanket the other day and it's still here. It should melt over the weekend, so I want to enjoy it while it's here.

I can't believe this time last week was so different: I wasn't even with Clare. Drew and Alli seemed just fine as did K.C. and Jenna and Marisol and Mo. Eli and Fitz were feuding over Clare and Adam was pining for Bianca. Now, none of those things are true. Rumor has it that Drew's taking out Marisol tonight. Well, with their track records that should be an interesting event.

I went home after class to shower and shave and I packed my vampire outfit in case things get steamy. When I get to Clare's house, her parents are just pulling out the driveway which is not a surprise. What was a surprise was that Bianca answered Clare's door. "She's getting ready and her parents think we're doing a girls night out with Jenna."

"What? Why?"

"Because my boyfriend has some crazy scheme which has us all here."

Us? Then I heard another car pull up. It was Eli and Adam. "Hey Owen."

"What are y'all doing?"

"We're doing a favor for Clare. Don't worry about it. Go on your date."

I have no idea what they are all planning, but that's Clare's business. She comes downstairs, looking sexy as always. She's showing a fair bit of cleavage which I like.

She kisses my cheek and then says, "Shall we?"

I take her with me and we're off.

I ask her if her parents have been fighting, and she says no more yelling, but the house is always tense, especially when he comes home at like 9PM or later.

"Is he in a biglaw firm because they get really busy."

"No. It's more of a boutique firm. I don't know he's so busy."

I shrug and I play Vampire Weekend.

"I love them," she tells me.

"They don't even sing about vampires."

"I like their music. The name is just a fringe benefit."

I shake my head. We're almost there.

Jenna's POV

_Should we be snooping in Clare's parents' house?_

"We should start with their bedroom and the study," says Adam. "Marriages get in trouble because of affairs or money, so those two rooms are probably going to tell us the most about their relationship. Also, their laptops if we can get on them."

Eli goes with me to the study and Adam and Bianca go upstairs. Eli starts by taking pictures. "What are you doing?" I ask him.

"We want to put everything back exactly as we found it."

"Oh!" that's smart. He starts with the drawers. He mumbles about what he finds. "Checkbooks, bank statements, contracts. This all looks normal. No huge losses or anything."

He looks under the desk. "I think this is a false panel." We go down and remove it. There's a clear baggie with white powder. "Now this could ruin any marriage."

"Is that drugs?"

"My guess is coke. Well, that explains his explosive temper. This stuff will make you crazy." Eli took a picture and put it back.

We look around the rest of the room but we don't find any more drugs. We did, however, find a drug scale which Eli also photographed and we made sure everything was exactly how we found it.

We go upstairs and Adam is on their laptop. "She e-mails this Glen Martin guy a lot."

"You don't think he's related to Jake Martin," Bianca asks.

"Probably a common last name, but they talk about meeting for lunch and it was nice to catch up and they should do it again."

"Anything racier?"

"No. It could be platonic, but I don't know. They are clearly familiar with each other."

"Maybe there are pictures of him." Bianca gets open one of the family albums. I peruse it with her. We see little Clare and an older girl who must be her sister. The family looks happy. Oh! They have a Christmas photo with Peter. I go back to the older photographs and I see Clare, her sister and her parents with another couple and a boy. I take this one out. On the back it says, family outing with the Martins. This must be Glen. The boy looks like Clare's age. Jake?

We have a bunch of questions for Clare now as well as information to share with her. Adam copied the e-mails to show to Clare later. We log off her mother's computer and put everything back as we found it.

We all go out for pizza and discuss what all we found.


End file.
